The Locket
by Danielle-IQ
Summary: Danielle is desperately searching for her locket at the wedding reception, the proof she needs to convince Ronnie. Will she find it in time? How will the family react? Alternative ending to the Ronnie/Danielle storyline.
1. Chapter 1

Glasses of champayne were being flung all over the table. Danielle was desparately searching for the locket, it was her last hope, her last chance of convincing Ronnie... convincing her mum of the truth. The locket was nowhere to be found, Archie must have taken it, he must have known somehow... hands were pushing her away from the table, people getting in her way, keeping her from her mum. Danielle desparately begged Ronnie to believe her, but she was refusing to even make eye contact. Her own mum couldn't even look at her, refused to believe her over Archie, a man Danielle knew Ronnie hated.

Ronnie grabbed hold of Danielle and dragged her, forced her towards the door. How could someone be this cruel, destroying the memory of her baby, her little Amy. Ronnie could sense all eyes on her, enough was enough, she wouldn't stand for this anymore. She had tried to help this girl, trusted her with her most precious secret. Ronnie could feel the control slipping away from her, her icy exterior cracking under the pressure. No one got to her like this, no one was allowed to hurt her, no one...

Danielle allowed herself to be removed by Ronnie, they were fast approaching the Vic doors, but what did it matter now? Ronnie was lost to her, she would never know how it felt to have her real mum, to fill this 14 year void she had had deep down since she had been told she was adopted. Ronnie's grip was tight and painful, this was probably the closest she would ever be to knowing the real Veronica Mitchell. Barely steps away from the door, a silver shimmer caught Danielle's eye. It was the locket, it must be, what else could it be... She had to act now, the doors were barely steps away.

The locket was the proof Ronnie had asked for upstairs, it was all she needed to prove to everyone she wasn't mad... but most importantly it would reveal Archie for who he really was, prove everything she had said about him. Danielle had given up on Ronnie, she had her chance when she chose her evil dad over her own daughter. Ronnie's reaction had not been one she had ruled out, but it was still too painful to forgive and forget. Ronnie might not want her anyway; even knowing the truth, after all having her baby was the 'biggest mistake of her life'. But one thing was for sure, Danielle was not going to be kicked out of the square branded a liar.

Before anyone had a chance to react, Danielle had pushed Ronnie off her with such a force she may as well of thrown her at the bar. Ronnie flew backwards into a bar stool, only saving herself from falling completely by clinging to the bar.

Danielle ran to the top table, her eyes fixed on one particular Champaign flute. She hurriedly grabbed hold of it, almost knocking both it and Roxy over in the process. Danielle's heart was beating so loud she could hear nothing else as she tipped the contents onto the table, and delicately scooped up her dripping locket.

"Found you", she smiled with relief and satisfaction. Danielle turned to face Ronnie, who had taken a couple of steps towards her. She dangled the still dripping locket from her outstretched hand. Ronnie stood motionless, frozen to the spot, her eyes fixed intensely on the locket.

The Vic remained silent, even Roxy seemed to be without words. The only sound was Danielle's heavy breathing and the oh so gentle jingle of the slightly swinging locket.


	2. Chapter 2

Archie presented a face of thunder as he took a step towards Danielle... Ronnie's voice cut into his action, "Don't touch her", her voice was dangerous, even Archie took note of this as he immediately stopped in his tracks. Danielle's heart jumped slightly at the sound of her mother's voice.

"V, it's all lies... the girl is insane", Archie felt desperation consume him, but kept up his act nonetheless, his voice remained controlled, convincing and reassuring, "Veronica..."

Ronnie's gaze had not faltered, she took a step forwards, then hesitated. She suddenly became aware of the countless faces surrounding her, Ronnie looked to Danielle's face and saw she too had been jolted by the reality, her eyes darting all over the Vic. Ronnie felt panic come over her as she realised Danielle was about to bolt. She walked straight over to Danielle this time and took hold of her still extended wrist. Danielle jumped at this, suddenly noticing Ronnie standing right in front of her, she quickly looked away from Ronnie's questioning blue eyes as tears began to form in her own.

Ronnie led Danielle back the way they had come, through the bar and into the back of the Queen Vic. Danielle didn't feel sure that she wanted to go with Ronnie, but this option was far better than staying with the entire square's focus on her. Ronnie stopped at the bottom of the stairs and sat Danielle on one of the steps, she had intended to take her up to the living room but she couldn't wait any longer.

Danielle remained where she had been carefully placed, refusing to look at Ronnie. She had waited so long for this moment but now she was actually here, with her mother's full attention... it felt like too much, too much fear, too much pressure... too much to deal with.

Danielle found herself wishing Ronnie didn't know, which seemed ridiculous, that was the whole point in coming to Walford, to find her mum, to tell her who she was... But this was Ronnie Mitchell, _the ice queen_, as Stacey so lovingly described her, Danielle thought sarcastically. But then there was Archie and everything he had said about Ronnie, how could she possibly decipher between all the truth, lies, Ronnie's icy exterior and her real feelings? Everything seemed so contradictory.

"Can I see it?" the voice brought Danielle back down to earth, it sounded so unfamiliar at first, so quiet and gentle, how a mum should sound. Danielle had to chance a glance up to see what Ronnie meant. Ronnie was gesturing to Danielle's hand which still contained the somewhat marinated locket, she slowly unclenched her fist. Ronnie reached forward; her hand trembling as she gingerly took the locket, her touch soft against Danielle's palm. Danielle gave a whisper of a smile at this; she wanted to see any sign that Ronnie was only human, just like everyone else, just like her.

Ronnie sat the locket on her palm for a second, she was so desperate to look inside and yet terrified that she would lose everything again if it didn't contain what she needed. She had wanted so much to believe Danielle upstairs, to have found her baby, but her head was telling her it was impossible, fuelled by Archie's lies. Her heart won the battle this time. A small click and the locket opened, tears began streaming down her face. She had found her, her baby, her little girl, her world.


	3. Chapter 3

Danielle sat anxiously watching Ronnie, soaking up every little detail, reading her every move trying to find an indication of what her mother was thinking.

Ronnie looked up from the locket to her daughter's face, meeting with her eyes, Danielle still desperately trying to read her mother's thoughts. A smile gently spread across Ronnie's face, Danielle subconsciously mirrored this, for the first time she was looking at her mum, not Ronnie, her mum. Ronnie looked like she had been stripped of her cold front, her icy layer had melted, all the damage done to her seemed to disintegrate with one look at her baby girl.

"It's really you" Danielle nodded a reply despite Ronnie's words being a statement rather than a question, "my baby" her voice was somewhere between a whisper and a laugh of sheer relief as she gazed lovingly at her baby girl. Ronnie's arms opened and she leant in towards her daughter, but she hesitated, maybe it wasn't what Danielle wanted. Their relationship would have to be on her terms, especially after everything she had put Danielle through, after the way she had treated her, Ronnie wasn't about to push her further away now.

Danielle had given very little response to anything since she had found her locket again. The whole situation had become a bit overwhelming and she had managed to slip into a sort of trance, but seeing her mum's retreat had snapped her back into reality. It was now or never. She still wasn't sure that she could forgive Ronnie, but right now she needed her mum to hold her. As Ronnie began to back off, Danielle launched herself forwards, throwing her arms around Ronnie's neck, burying her face into the softness of her mum's hair.

At this Ronnie had to grab hold of the stair banister, whilst her other arm wrapped itself securely around her daughter, she could feel Danielle quietly sobbing into her neck. After managing to steady them both she pulled Danielle as close to her as she could, never wanting to let go. She had dreamt of this moment for nearly 20 years, she had never wanted anything more. Ronnie's broken heart had begun to heal, to feel again, and she would never again deprive her daughter of her feelings, of her unconditional love.

"You believe me", Ronnie couldn't tell if the little voice was a question or just thinking out loud, but she was certainly going to reassure her anyway.

"Yes, I do...of course I do" Ronnie's eyes shone with tears, how could she ever have not believed her own daughter, her little girl. She pulled Danielle even closer. "... I'm never letting you go again", Ronnie's words were strong now, and fiercely protective, she meant it, no one would come between them again.

"Promise?" this was the reassurance, the security Danielle needed, she needed to believe her mum would never let her down again.

Ronnie listened to the small voice, the first word Danielle had spoken to her as her daughter. She was sat holding the most precious thing in the world and had just been asked the most important question a child asks their parents, the question that allows trust to grow.

"I promise", Ronnie smiled; it was like talking to a child, reassuring them that the monsters under the bed won't get them. Convincing a child, on the other hand, that the monsters don't exist is entirely different and requires a lot more effort.

**Please keep reviewing. Let me know what you think of the story, what you like about it etc... so I can improve or atleast keep up this standard :)Thanks for your reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

The atmosphere in the Vic was fragile and uncertain, a few people had already left, others talking among themselves, speculating over Danielle's outburst. Archie stood frantically trying to convince Peggy and Roxy of Danielle's insanity. His frustration was building, he didn't have time for this, he needed to stop Danielle, to keep her and Ronnie apart. He had so far got away with everything, every single lie had been believed, he was not about to let this girl destroy him. Then there was Ronnie, he was so close to having her back. She believed him before, that her daughter was dead, without even a scrap of proof... he could do it again... he just had to prepare himself, gain control over the situation.

Ronnie could have sat holding her daughter forever, she could feel Danielle clutching on to her, it reminded Ronnie of how tightly her newborn baby had clung to her all those years ago. She didn't want to let go, but was so desperate to look at her daughter, really look at her, take in every little detail. But for the moment Danielle seemed contented in her mother's arms, Ronnie wasn't willing to break that connection, she worried that if she did it may be lost forever. Their mother -daughter relationship had just been born and yet it was already fractured, capable of shattering at the slightest mistake.

The delicate reunion was cut short by Archie's abrupt entrance into the hallway. Both women jumped at his appearance, loosening their grip on each other. Ronnie quickly stood up, facing her father, standing between him and her daughter. If looks could kill, Archie would be six feet under.

"Get out", Ronnie's voice was spiked with venom, it sent a shudder through Danielle, she knew Ronnie was trying to protect her but it scared her how quickly Ronnie could change. Archie, however, seemed unfazed, he had heard it all before and knew exactly how to manipulate his daughter. Besides, he was still playing the game, it was not over yet.

"Veronica, you don't seriously believe all of this!" Archie laughed, his confidence unnerved Ronnie. She was certain of the truth now, she believed Danielle 100%, but somehow Archie always managed to make her doubt herself. Similar to how the appearance of a police officer makes you automatically feel guilty, despite it having absolutely nothing to do with you.

Danielle sensed the flicker of doubt in Ronnie. She needed her mum to be strong, with no hesitation, but she knew Archie had this power over Ronnie, the ability to destroy her with just a few words. He knew her weaknesses, how to find the tiny cracks in Ronnie's ice cold armour. Danielle couldn't understand how Archie had such a hold over Ronnie, but then it was the same power Ronnie had over her. A few words from Archie and Ronnie broke, one look from Ronnie and Danielle crumbled.

"Don't you dare" Ronnie caught hold of herself in a second, he was not going to break her, she wouldn't let him, not again, not this time. Her heart filled with the thought of Danielle right behind her, her little girl was all she needed. "Don't you dare call my daughter a liar again" she hissed the words at Archie through gritted teeth as she pointed a finger of warning in his direction.

"V, I'm telling you, that girl is nothing to do with this family. She is obsessed, mentally unstable" Archie's words were a bit rambled, Ronnie was remaining slightly stronger than he had expected.

"Oh really, so why does she have the locket, my locket, the locket I gave away with _my_ baby" Ronnie had no doubt in her voice, she was waiting to see how he was going to try and worm his way out of this one.

Archie's mind was frantically working away; he glanced at Danielle, his face showed utter disgust every time he set eyes on her. He loathed that girl, she had taken Ronnie away from him, destroyed his little blonde haired angel.

He looked Ronnie in the eye, "She doesn't have the locket you gave away with that child" Archie was smug with the look of confusion of Ronnie's face, "I'm sorry V..." his tone softened, "I thought it best you didn't know... but now..." he glared at Danielle, "it seems I have no choice".

"Know what?" Ronnie was at a complete loss as to what her father was talking about.

**Please keep reviewing, your comments are helpful and encouraging. Hope you are enjoying the story so far, thanks for your reviews!!! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Tension began to rise between father and daughter. Archie had the control back, Ronnie intently focused on him, waiting for an answer. Danielle had looked away from the pair; she was now staring blankly at the wall opposite her. She didn't know what was coming next, and she didn't particularly care, Ronnie would either believe Archie or not. She was beginning to wonder why she had wanted to be a part of this family in the first place; the Mitchells were so messed up. They had all this _family loyalty_ and yet they were based on lies and deceit, nothing to be proud of.

Danielle began to think a little deeper about this family she had been born into, if you could call it a family. Her granddad was an evil, lying, manipulating control freak. Her mum was the ice queen of Albert Square, cold, but potentially vicious at times. Her aunty Roxy needed a DNA test to discover the father of her baby. Phil an ex-alcoholic with the ability to attract the worst women on the planet, she thought back to Suzy, not an example of good taste. Peggy, her mum's aunty/stepmother, a woman who parades around the square like she owns the place, always judging others. Well she should look at her own family, Danielle thought to herself.

Danielle's thoughts were interrupted as Archie began to blather on again, spouting more lies. Was he ever going to just shut up?

"When you gave that locket away with the child" Archie almost winced as he said this, he hated having to refer to that little brat in polite manner, but now was a time for self control, "I decided against the idea, the child deserved a fresh start V, not a constant reminder of rejection. I'm sorry, I really am, but it was for the best. I didn't tell you because it seemed to give you some comfort for the loss, I didn't think it would do any harm." Archie was getting into the swing of his story now; it was flowing nicely in his mind, his lies now becoming fluent.

Ronnie's expression was similarly blank as to the one Danielle had been wearing for a few minutes now, "so how is that suppose to explain why Danielle has the locket?"

Archie managed to contain his look of glee, Ronnie hadn't screamed at him, walked away or kicked him out, there was every possibility that she would believe him. "I told you that Danielle had come to me with all these delusional ideas, I tried to help her. I tried to explain that she had to let this go, how much this would hurt you. I showed her the locket, only to explain what that child meant to you, so she could understand how much pain her stories would cause you. I knew she cared about you, so surely showing her the locket would convince her not to put you through anymore upset by raking over the past." Archie paused, careful not to get too carried away. Ronnie was frowning slightly, her thoughts still undetectable.

"Obviously it didn't work; the girl must have taken the locket. I'm sorry you had to be put through this Veronica, I tried to stop her, but I was too late." His voice held an apology laced with sympathy, Ronnie still hadn't uttered a word and Danielle appeared to have left the planet. "I know I should have told you about the locket, I know I made a mistake. But you have to believe me, it's the truth." Archie finished sincerely.

Ronnie turned slowly and looked down at Danielle, almost as though she had just remembered her presence. Danielle's small form was swaying back and forth slightly, still in the exact spot Ronnie had placed her. She looked so sad and fragile. She looked up having noticed Ronnie's attention turn onto her. Neither wore much of an expression, although their eyes were soft and calm.

"It's not true" Danielle whispered, defeated, both Ronnie and Archie could tell from her tone that she was done; she wasn't going to fight for Ronnie, or herself, anymore.

"I know" Ronnie's voice was soft and warm, she gave a comforting smile as she crouched down and kissed Danielle's head, "Can you go upstairs please, sweetie". Danielle took Ronnie's hand which was offering to pull her up, her mum reassured her with a gently stroke of Danielle's cheek and a loving smile.

Ronnie waited until Danielle was out of sight, then rounded on Archie.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi, sorry for delay of this chapter. Had bit of writers block, plus loads of coursework to do. Anyway hope you enjoy!!!**

Archie was utterly astounded by his daughter's actions. What the hell was going on, she had believed that girl over him, her own father. Daughters were supposed to have respect for their fathers, it wasn't meant to be like this. He felt disgusted looking at the pair of them, Ronnie had reverted back to the same little slut she was all those years ago. How could this be happening, over the last few weeks Ronnie was becoming his little girl again and now, now that intolerable child, that little brat was jeopardising everything. He wouldn't allow this to happen, not now, not ever.

Ronnie turned to her father, anger raging inside her, 20 years of her life had been destroyed, meaningless wasted time... and now he was doing it all over again, but not just to her, she had to think about her daughter now as well. She had to protect Danielle no matter what; she had to come first, above Ronnie's rage and pain, above Archie's deceit, Roxy's whims, everything.

Ronnie tried to control herself, calm her insides, but the anger had built to the point where she was physically shaking, tears blurring her vision. How could he have hurt her so much, she thought this pain had been shut out long ago. Ronnie Mitchell, she thought, emotionless, that's how she appeared to everyone else, no one got through her cold exterior, no one, that was, except for Roxy of course... and Danielle. Even before she had known who Danielle was, this innocent teenager, this lost little girl had somehow penetrated her defences. Ronnie's mind raced back to Danielle, she was just upstairs, right now, within reach. The person she wanted and needed more than anyone, the precious baby he told her had died. Archie's words still burned deep within her heart _the girl is dead, dead and buried, rotting in the ground... _no, now Ronnie knew otherwise, her dream had come true. Enough time had been wasted on Archie; she wasn't prepared to lose more, not while her daughter was waiting, every second had become precious.

Archie saw Ronnie's shaken appearance and took a step forwards, seeing his opportunity to turn the night around. After all he had nothing left to lose, 20 years of fighting for his family, he wasn't about to quit now.

"Get out!" Ronnie's voice was strong despite her appearance.

"Veronica, please, you have got to see sense..." he extended a hand out to Ronnie's shoulder.

"Don't touch me" Ronnie spat her words at him. How could he even think he still had a chance, what would it take to get him out of her life forever.

"Veronica, listen to me, I'm your father it's my job to protect you, why would I lie about this?" Archie still sounded so confident, yet increasingly anxious.

"Protect me! You're the one who took my baby in the first place!"Ronnie's voice had now become hysterical with utter disbelief at Archie's persistence of innocence.

Archie's temper was fast approaching breaking point, "I did that for the pair of you, what could you have possibly given that child? It was for your own good, you had to learn from your mistake, pay for your neglect!"

These were the words Archie had used last summer when telling Ronnie her baby had died, _neglect of her, neglect of me, your father. _Something in Ronnie's mind clicked at this memory, the neglect, it wasn't about her baby, it was about him, this pitiful excuse of a man stood before her. That was why he had taken her baby Amy, that was why he had told her she had died, punishment. Punishment for not being a daddy's girl, for growing up, for having a mind of her own.

"Neglect?" Ronnie was practically laughing her words at Archie now, "neglect! I never had a chance to neglect my baby thanks to you! No, but that's not what you mean is it? You think I neglected my role as the dutiful daughter" her voice became laced with sarcasm, each word mocking Archie. "Well I'm done playing your pathetic little games. I want nothing more to do with you, or your lies, you make me sick."

Ronnie turned towards the stairs, her heart lightened at the thought of moving forwards for the first time in 20 years, the thought of leaving Archie behind... the thought of her little girl waiting upstairs. It was time to focus on her daughter, be everything she was meant to be, everything she wanted and needed to be for Danielle, a mum.

**Please, please keep reviewing they are huge insentive and spur me on :D Would love to hear what you think of the story, i.e favourite parts, things you like about it, what you would like to see happen etc.......... Thanks again for your reviews!!! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Danielle paced up and down the living room, before settling beside the window looking out across the square. She could here Ronnie and Archie's voices, they were muffled but clearly arguing. There were no words to describe the fear and nerves welling up inside her, looking out across the square she felt physically sick, her heart racing so fast it became all she could hear. Her trembling hands found their way to the window sill, what was she doing here, how stupid could she have been to have revealed her secret to the entire square after 7 months of keeping her mouth shut, even Stacey had managed to keep quiet, which was quite an achievement for a foghorn. Danielle felt somewhat comforted by the thought of Stacey; she could still rely on her best friend.

"Where are you going Veronica" Archie sniggered, Ronnie froze on the spot with new found fear in her heart, she slowly turned to face her father, feeling once again like the lost little 14 year old. "Do you seriously think you're just going to walk up those stairs and everything will be alright?"

Ronnie looked fearfully at her father, still poised at the first step. A smug grin crept across Archie's face, he may have lost his daughter but it seemed only fair to make sure the same happened to Ronnie. "What makes you think she's even going to want _you_ as a mother?" a look of disgust came across his face, "She's a clever girl V, why would she want to know you after the little chats she's had with dear old granddad."

At this, Ronnie's heart dropped, "What have you said to her?"

"Me! What have I said? If I were you I'd be more worried about what you've done, after all if it wasn't for the way you'd treated her, I couldn't have been able to convince her of what a cold, calculating, selfish slut mummy has become" Archie took great pleasure in every word, of course it was yet more lies, but what did it matter if it kept them apart.

Why had she not thought this through? Someone was going to come up those stairs eventually, and going down them was the only way out. But that was where Ronnie and Archie were arguing, she couldn't face Ronnie. That brief moment Danielle had spent in her mother's arms seemed a lifetime away now; all those feelings of security and content were gone now. She was nothing like the Mitchells, especially not like Ronnie. Not that she even knew what Ronnie was really like anyway, there were so many different sides, Ronnie was warm towards her one minute then cold the next, how could she know how Ronnie would be towards her this time? How could she trust her, Ronnie didn't even believe her before, maybe it was because she didn't want to? Danielle remembered back to when she first arrived in Walford, to the first time she saw her _real mum_. Ronnie had arrived from somewhere on her motorbike, she looked so bold and beautiful, perfect. Why would she possibly want someone like her for a daughter?

"I'll explain to her, she'll understand..." Ronnie's words trailed off, how could she expect Danielle to understand? Archie was right, if it wasn't for the way she had behaved Danielle would have told her the truth sooner.

Archie couldn't help giving a sly smile as he calmly continued, "No, no Veronica, you're out of chances with that girl. She only came here tonight to rub your face in it"

Anger raged inside Ronnie, no this wasn't true, it was more lies and even if it was true she would not give up on her daughter no matter what. "You're lying" Ronnie's strength had returned, Archie looked slightly taken aback. "Danielle came here tonight because you lied to her, just like you're lying to me right now! She thought I already knew, you told her I knew!"

**Hope you liked this chapter, I have 2 more chapters almost ready! Please keep reviewing and let me know what you want to see happening :D I want to make sure I am keeping up the standard, then I can post more!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Your reviews have _subtly_ persuaded me to post the next chapter :P Hope you enjoy!!! Please keep the reviews coming :D**

The anticipation crippled Danielle, she wanted Ronnie to be her mum more than anything, but the fear of rejection overpowered that desire. Danielle had always felt intimidated by Ronnie, but now she was scared of her. At R&R's retro night she had been scared when Ronnie grabbed hold of her, thanks to Stacey's little stunt, but this time it was different, this time she felt terrified. Surely Ronnie would snap with her sooner or later, she did with everyone else, even Roxy. Ronnie might already be angry with her for lying, and then there was taking Ronnie with her to abort her own grandchild, even Stacey seemed less than impressed at that and she was suppose to be on her side.

Danielle couldn't stand the thought of Ronnie losing it with her or even just rejecting her. She wasn't strong enough to survive that, she wasn't like everyone else on the Square; she couldn't stand up for herself like they could, especially not tonight. Exhaustion had begun to take over, the nights events blurred in her mind. Danielle desperately wanted to escape, to be as far away as possible. Her mind wandered back downstairs, everyone would have questions, be demanding their answers, Archie would have tried to manipulate the situation, he would loath her right now. Danielle didn't have the will to fight him. It shouldn't be like this, it shouldn't be so hard to convince your own family, your own mum, of who you are.

Ronnie glanced past Archie, her focus on him quickly returning as he began again, "Well done Veronica, you've got it all worked out" Archie mocked, "but it's too late now anyway."

"I won't give up on her, Danielle is my daughter and I will make her understand" despite everything, Ronnie felt elated at being able to claim her daughter, say those few simple words she had longed for since her baby girl had been born.

"Oh yes, you must be so proud that the worthless brat has followed in your footsteps." Anger burned inside Archie now, he was ranting, spitting his venomous words at Ronnie. But one thing was for sure, he was going to make his feelings on the matter perfectly clear, "I felt sick with disgust at looking at my 14 year old slut of a daughter, that _baby_ destroyed my little angel. But then I suppose your precious daughter is an improvement on yourself, Danielle was, what, 19 when she went and got herself pregnant? Yeah that's right Veronica, she told me all about it" Archie's answer came to the look of horror on Ronnie's face at realising he knew so much about her daughter, "But at least she had the sense to do the world a favour and get rid of it!"

At this Ronnie lunged forwards, her clenched fist quickly impacting with the side of Archie's face, "Don't you ever speak about my daughter like that again, don't you ever go near her again!" Ronnie's voice was vicious and fiercely protective.

Archie grabbed Ronnie's arm, a small trickle of blood leaving his nose, "I've told you before, you're no match for me girl! You can have your little brat, but you will lose everything else!" Archie's tone carried a dangerous threat.

Ronnie smiled slightly, her confidence fully reinstated, "You are just a sad, pathetic old man. I've got everything I need upstairs. You are the one who's going to lose it all; _my_ family will want nothing to do with you once the truth comes out."

Archie laughed, "_Your _family? It's me they'll believe, let's face it you've been trying to convince them of the truth for the last 20 years, and not once have they chosen you over me, this time will be no different. You're all alone Veronica, Danielle won't want you, and I'll sweet talk Peggy, buy Roxy something pretty and expensive, and it'll all be forgotten about."

Ronnie pulled herself from Archie's grip, she once again looked past him and smiled, "Oh really?"

**Really hope you're enjoying this story, the reviews indicate that you may be :P I have never written anything before so its encouraging to know people are enjoying this :D I love getting the reviews so please keep them coming!!! (that's if you want the story to continue ;D)**


	9. Chapter 9

Archie spun around at Ronnie's confidently calm response to see Roxy standing by the door leading in from the Vic.

A conclusion had been reached in Danielle's mind. She was getting out of here the first chance she got, regardless of what atmosphere she would meet downstairs; her only priority was to get out of the pub. If Archie had been successful in his manipulation, then she would leave for Telford asap. But if Ronnie did still believe her, then she would have to prove it. Danielle had no intentions of running the risk of letting Ronnie in only to be rejected again. No, if Ronnie wanted her that much, she'd have to show it. Danielle wanted to know without doubt exactly who Veronica Mitchell really was, she needed to know what to expect from her, to see a consistent role, before she could even consider giving her mum the key to her heart.

Roxy had her arms folded and wore a stern expression, "Get out." She looked her father in the eye as she spoke, there was not a flicker of doubt or compassion in her voice, nothing for Archie to hold onto, nothing to manipulate.

Archie stood stock still "Roxy, darling, this is all just a big misunder..."

Roxy sliced through his feeble excuse, "Get out. I never want to see or hear from you ever again" the power in her voice was strong and unyielding. How could she ever have allowed him to treat Ronnie this way? To manipulate and destroy her big sister's life like this? It was unforgivable. Ronnie had always looked after her, but now it was Roxy's turn, the repulsion she felt for Archie more than enabled her to rise to the challenge.

Archie took a step towards his youngest daughter. How could this be happening? Roxy had always been his daddy's girl, she had always adored him, how could he have lost her love and devotion?

At her father's latest move, Roxy flipped, "Did you not hear me? Am I not making myself clear enough? Get out! Go as far away from here as possible and don't ever come back!" Roxy was now roaring her words at a broken Archie. "Now!" Roxy screamed. Archie realised his number was up, he had lost and so slowly he turned from his daughter and left defeated through the back door.

As soon as the door closed behind her father, Roxy's eyes filled with tears as her hand raised rubbing her forehead and pushing her hair back. Her anger had subsided now and turned into total disbelief and gut wrenching guilt, how could she have been so stupid? So gullible? Ronnie had always been so guarded and cold, now it all made sense. Having a father like that was bound to result in some sort of emotional backlash. Roxy had always thought it was her sister's fault for being so harsh towards Archie, that it was her grudge against him, against the past and all the regrets it held that had forced Ronnie into the person she had become. But it was her dad, his cruel treatment of her once sweet natured sister had ruined Ronnie, transformed her sister's loving heart into a block of ice. Roxy doubted whether she would ever be able to find the words to show her big sister just how sorry she was, how deeply she wished she could go back and save Ronnie from the agony she had endured, alone, over the last 20 years.

Ronnie had remained frozen to the spot throughout her sister's outburst, she was afraid to even move, she had never seen Roxy like this before, not once. It reminded Ronnie of herself, maybe she wasn't as bad as Archie had always made out, maybe that was the effect he had on everyone when his true colours were revealed.

Roxy noticed Ronnie's eyes on her and tore her stare away from the door to look at her sister, she felt too ashamed to quite meet with her eyes. Why couldn't she have just believed her big sister? Ronnie always looked out for her, picked up the pieces, she should have known, she should have seen the Archie that Ronnie had suffered. "I'm so sorry, Ronnie"

Roxy's voice was quiet, too quiet for Ronnie to stand. She knew this must have destroyed her little sister, and so stepped forward taking Roxy's face into her hands. "Rox? Hey, it's ok..." the mothering nature once again kicked in as she tried to soothe her little sister, "Please look at me Roxy, please?" Ronnie gave a small reassuring smile as Roxy's eyes raised to meet with her own. "I'm sorry; I know how much you loved him."

Roxy gave a small head tilt and shrugged her shoulders as she spoke, "Doesn't matter now, right? ... I'll never forgive him for what he's done to you, and Danielle" Ronnie's head snapped towards the stairs, her heart leap at the mention of her daughter. Roxy smiled at the thought of having her sister back, the real Ronnie, not the one everyone else saw, the Ronnie who she knew Danielle would revive.

**Thanks for the reviews, please keep them coming :D As long as people are still enjoying this story I will continue. I have another chapter pretty much ready so that will be posted soon. Please still keep telling me what you like, want to see from the story etc... cos I really want to improve :D Hope you've enjoyed so far.**

**P.S: Ronnie and Danielle interaction coming very soon ;D  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi, thanks so much for all your reviews!!! Chapter 9 seemed to go down well, so here's your update :) Hope you enjoy :D**

Ronnie turned back to face her sister, who had a strange look on her face, "What?" Ronnie questioned, confused at the cheesy grin rapidly spreading across her sister's face.

"Nothing!" Roxy held her hands up in surrender, "I just can't wait to see you attempt to handle this; you just got yourself a fully fledged teenager!" Roxy teased.

"Oi!" Ronnie playfully pushed her sister, despite her nerves at that prospect; she couldn't keep the smile off her face as she once again glanced up the stairs.

Roxy turned serious yet again, "I'm so sorry I didn't believe you, I'm sorry I let him back into our lives..."

Ronnie shook her head, "It doesn't matter, not now" her words were sincere, she truly meant it, it was time to move forward and let go of the past. "Thanks for what you did tonight, Roxy, I really mean it, I needed you and you were there for me" Ronnie smiled and pulled her little sister in close, they were closer than they had been for a long time, finally the sisters were reunited.

Danielle had been stood for a few minutes in a daydream, she didn't know where she had zoned out to, but it definitely wasn't here. Reality washed back over her, as did relief, relief that she had so far been undisturbed. Danielle turned to face the room, her eyes did a quick sweep just to make sure there was no one there, if someone had walked in she was sure it would have gone unnoticed in her previous state. It was only then that it struck her, the shouting had stopped, perhaps that was what had brought her out of her daydream? She began to listen intently, willing her senses to awaken. There were still voices, but quiet, and still muffled. She was sure she had heard Roxy's voice at some point.

Roxy had longed for Ronnie's love and forgiveness for months now, and finally she had it. "Aww, look at you getting all sentimental" Roxy gently mocked as she pulled herself back to look at Ronnie, "So, I've got a niece now! Don't you think you should go talk to her?"

"Yeah" Ronnie's smile began to fade, fear building at the prospect of having to actually talk to her daughter, attempt some sort of explanation, "what am I suppose to say to her Rox? What if she's not interested? How am I supposed to..."

Roxy cut through her sister's nervous rant, "It'll be ok Ronnie, she came here to find you right? Yeah it might not be perfect, it might take time, but it will work itself out." Roxy's words were comforting, yet Ronnie couldn't help but give a small laugh at how grown up and mothering her sister had become tonight.

The sisters jumped as Peggy burst, totally unannounced, through the door previously entered by Roxy, she looked a complete wreck. Obviously Phil had been reasonably unsuccessful in keeping her calm, Roxy thought to herself. "Roxy! Ronnie?" she looked around anxiously, "Where's Archie? What the 'ell is going on!?" she looked desperately between the pair for an answer.

"Alright Aunty Peg!" Roxy half shouted to get herself recognised, then turned to Ronnie, quietening her tone, "Go. Its ok, I'll sort it out, explain to everyone. Just concentrate on her now, yeah?" Ronnie returned her sister's reassuring smile and slowly began to make her way up the stairs.

Ronnie could hear Roxy's attempts at a gentle explanation to a frantic Peggy. She felt guilty having to leave her heart broken sister to deal with the situation and the relentless questions being thrown at her from an increasingly devastated Peggy. Despite the guilt, Ronnie had become detached from the events occurring downstairs, she was entirely focused on getting to her little girl, nothing else mattered, not anymore, only Danielle.

The night's events were still on constant replay in the minds of both mother and daughter. Ronnie still couldn't quite believe it was real; Danielle was her daughter, her baby Amy. But that was the problem; try as she might Ronnie still couldn't accept in her head that they were the same person. It felt like three separate people, her baby Amy, the girl, Danielle, that she knew from the Square and Danielle her daughter. The task of blending them into the same person, her baby girl, seemed impossible. But she had to try, Ronnie was desperate to be a good mum to her newly found daughter, but how could she if the truth refused to settle in her mind?

Ronnie tried taking a slow deep breath to calm her nerves, getting up the stairs felt like the longest walk of her life and all she could hear was her heart thumping, relentlessly throbbing throughout her entire body. She remembered her dream about her baby being at the top of the stairs, she could almost see the child's feet at the top step. Once again it seemed like she would never reach them, but this time she knew she would reach her little girl, this was not a dream, it was the most important moment of her life.

**Sorry its being dragged out a bit, I know people want to see more Ronnie and Danielle, but I do love to keep you hanging ;D I promise R & D will come face to face in the next chapter! Thanks for all your comments, I find them really helpful and encouraging. Please keep reviewing!!!**

**PS: Adia Rose, I see you've reviewed, it was your R&D story that got me on here in the first place, so many thanks :D  
**


	11. Chapter 11

Upon reaching the landing Ronnie suddenly became paralysed, she was unable to take another step. The thought had only just crossed her mind, she had been so worried about what to say and how to say it, it was only now she wondered what state she would find her daughter in. Danielle hadn't been doing very well when Ronnie had sent her upstairs. Her beautiful little girl had looked so defeated and Ronnie didn't know how capable Danielle was of handling the situation. The thought pierced her heart; she didn't know her own daughter. To make matters worse Ronnie also knew she had no idea how to approach Danielle, she didn't have enough knowledge of her as a person or what she had been through, what Archie had put her through, to know the best way to deal with her own daughter, her baby.

Fear dared Ronnie to continue, the thought of her daughter being in pain, the fear of losing her yet again spurred Ronnie into action, forced her to take the first of many steps that would eventually reunite her with her lost baby girl.

Danielle froze as she heard footsteps on the landing, whoever it was; their position was being given away by the gentle creak of the occasional floorboard. Danielle's heart felt like it had jumped and lodged in her throat, every muscle in her body had tensed, from head to toe. She couldn't breathe, let alone move. Her mind had gone blank for barely a second from the fear and anticipation she felt, thoughts now rapidly drowning out these feeling that had temporarily paralysed both her body and mind. The biggest, most overwhelming thought suffocated her; who had come upstairs, who was coming to find her? She didn't know who it could possibly be that would ease her tension; right now there was absolutely no one in the world she wanted to see.

Ronnie slowly made her way across the landing, unsure of which room her daughter would have chosen. Her first thought, the place she assumed, was the front room. That was her instinct and the room she herself would have headed for, she would probably have paced around the room, allowing frustration to overpower her pain whilst holding her locket firmly close to her heart, and then possibly gazing out of the window, allowing it to take her far away. But Danielle wasn't her; she could be sat at the kitchen table, or locked herself in the bathroom. Once again Ronnie cursed herself for knowing so little about her own daughter. She had known Danielle for 7 months, why couldn't she have just paid attention? Ronnie's mind then shifted over the possibility of Roxy's room, baby Amy was in there, she knew how much Danielle loved Amy. She remembered walking in on them both only a few weeks ago, Danielle had asked about _her_ Amy then, and she had been so cruel to this innocent girl. Tears filled Ronnie's eyes, though she quickly wiped them away. Why did she have to be such an 'evil cow'? Why couldn't she just have seen what was right in front of her? How could she have overlooked her beautiful baby girl?

Her mind now swimming with desperate thoughts, Danielle had to escape, she had to make a run for it. But her legs refused to move and time was running out as the stranger approached. Danielle stood willing herself to move, she kept thinking to herself; just go, now! Come on, run. Ok, go on the count of three, one, two, three... still nothing happen, how could she be so weak, this was pathetic. She heard another creaky floorboard, ok, this was it, her last chance. She rocked slightly back and forth on the spot. Count to three, then go, don't stop, just run on three, no hesitation. One... two...th... The sound of a small voice ripped through Danielle, it was only one word, but it came from the one person that mattered.

"Danielle?" Ronnie cautiously called out her daughter's name, her tone as gentle as possible. She was now level with the kitchen door and pushed it open, somehow unsurprised by its empty appearance. She had not really expected to find Danielle in there, despite her heart racing as she had opened the door. Neither had she expected any response from calling her daughter's name, but it was worth trying nonetheless.

Danielle was shocked by the effect Ronnie's presence had had on her. The sound of her voice had made Danielle's heart burn with love, and the relief she felt was like nothing she had ever experienced before. Pure relief at knowing her mum was close. Danielle certainly hadn't expected to feel so relieved, she thought that Ronnie approaching would have made her worse than if it had been anyone else, including Archie. Despite the undeniable comfort Ronnie's presence brought, she still felt petrified; she just wasn't ready to face her mum.

Ronnie noticed the living room door was already slightly ajar. Somehow she knew this was where she would find her daughter; it was more than just a gut feeling. She took yet another slow, deep breath and reached out to push the door open.

As soon as Ronnie saw Danielle there was nothing left in her heart but love, all the fears and pain that had built over the last 20 years disintegrated in an instant. There were no longer any doubts in her mind; this was her daughter, her little girl, her baby, her Danielle.

Danielle's thoughts were silenced by the scene before her. Ronnie stood in the doorway, nothing but awe and unconditional love written all over her expression. Danielle felt unsettled inside, her nerves still in a constant battle, but for now, in this moment, she was allowed to forget everything. She had become a mirror image, displaying every emotion shown in her mother.

Mother and daughter stood, both trapped in the other's gaze, finally reunited.

**Once again thanks for your reviews and please keep them coming!!! I'm really interested in what you think. More R&D in the next chapter, but I only think it fair to warn you, it won't all be plain sailing ;D So brace yourselves :P but don't worry too much ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

Ronnie and Danielle stood opposite each other for what seemed like hours, although it had only been a few minutes. Danielle seemed unwilling to make eye contact, although she was watching Ronnie. She hated herself for not being able to do it, she desperately wanted to run into her mother's arms and let all her fears dissolve, but she couldn't. The fear and resentment was overpowering her love and desire.

Ronnie couldn't believe this was her little girl, the baby she had given away. In her eyes Danielle was perfect. She wanted to be able to just stay in this moment forever, soaking up every feature, every last detail her daughter had to offer. But then there was another part of her that wanted to learn more, to get closer, to comfort her baby. Ronnie knew Danielle was nervous and deeply worried, and she knew it was her own fault. Ronnie was perfectly aware of how she was perceived as cold and unfeeling, and she was sorry Danielle had seen the worst of her, but now she wanted to change more than ever before, she wanted to become approachable, she wanted Danielle to be proud to have her as a mum.

The fear of breaking the fragile web of connection that existed in their silence had to be overcome. Ronnie cautiously took a step into the room, her heart dropped as she saw Danielle flinch ever so slightly. She had no idea what thoughts were in her daughters head, probably bad memories from the last 7 months. She may want nothing more than for Ronnie to leave her alone, but Ronnie had to take the chance, she wanted to reassure her little girl.

"Danielle, sweetie, are you ok?" No response came, although she did open her mouth slightly as if in an attempt to find some words. "Danielle?" Ronnie took another step, edging closer to her daughter.

Danielle remained frozen by the window, her eyes now aimed lower, away from her mother's gaze. She could see Ronnie slowly walking towards and hear her trying to get a response, but she couldn't think of one to give. She didn't know what she wanted, she didn't know if she wanted Ronnie at all. Everything seemed so confusing; it felt like the world had begun to close in on her, she began to feel trapped, like soon she would be stuck here forever with no escape.

"Stop" Danielle shuffled back slightly as she spoke with her hand half raised to form a block between them. Ronnie stopped dead in her tracks at Danielle's firm demand; there was no way she was going to push her daughter into something she didn't want. For what seemed like the millionth time that night, Danielle felt relief wash over her.

They stood in their positions for several minutes; although Ronnie had taken a step back almost immediately following her daughter's command. She knew everything would have to be on Danielle's terms, but they couldn't stay like this forever and she didn't think Danielle would ever make a move. It was killing her to have to watch her daughter in pain and not be allowed to do anything about it.

"I'm sorry" Ronnie whispered her attempt at healing the wounds she had inflicted.

For the first time, Danielle looked Ronnie in the eye, "Why?" This was a genuine question, Danielle needed to know why she was sorry, was it guilt, sympathy...love? And what exactly was she sorry for? The cruel treatment? Believing Archie over her? Giving her up in the first place? These were all questions she needed answers to, but for now she could only manage to ask one word.

Ronnie was baffled by her daughter's response. Her shocked expression had now turned to one wearing a small frown as she looked intently into her daughter's eyes, trying desperately to find the meaning behind Danielle's question.

"_Why?_" Ronnie repeated slowly, her eyes still locked with Danielle's, looking for any giveaway of what she was thinking. But there was none. So Ronnie continued the best she could, trying to find the right words. "I never wanted to hurt you. That's the last thing I've _ever_ wanted. But I know I have hurt you, and it's unforgiveable." Ronnie dropped her gaze in shame, tears filling her eyes as she continued, "I can't bare to imagine the pain I've put you through, now, knowing the truth... I love you more than words could ever express." Danielle's heart leapt at Ronnie's admission, she wanted so much to believe it, and forget everything else, it was all she had ever wanted to hear from Ronnie. But now it felt forced, too much, too soon. How could Ronnie mean what she was saying, how could she love someone she didn't even know? It wasn't that long ago that she had hated Danielle to the extent that she was viciously dragging her from the wedding reception.

"I will never forgive myself for the way I've treated you, and I know you might not either. But I am truly sorry... I will do anything to make it up to you." Ronnie's voice broke into a lulling sob as she reached the end, allowing a few tears to escape her.

**Sorry this update has taken so long! But the good news is I have another chapter pretty much ready :D So that should be coming soon!!! (Quick spoiler for the next chapter: it's much more dramatic than this one ;D)Please keep reviewing, hope you enjoyed this chapter!!!**


	13. Chapter 13

Ronnie tried to control her composure, as waited with baited breath for a response from Danielle. At the time she had spoken straight from the heart, but now she was worried her chosen words were the wrong ones to use so soon. But surely Danielle needed to know these things as much as Ronnie needed to say them. However the lack of response, not even an ounce of recognition, was becoming deeply nerve-wracking.

"Danielle?" Ronnie ventured for a response; Danielle continued to stare blankly into space, although a shallow frown broke the surface. She was clearly trying to process her mother's words, but Ronnie could sense her disbelief and insecurity.

"Please, you have to believe me. I meant every word." Ronnie spoke cautiously and softly, but remained firm, desperate to convince and engage with her little girl.

Danielle heard her mother's latest plea, and could feel something snap inside her, her resentment finally beginning to leak out. _Believe her!_ How could she possible believe a word this woman said! Ronnie had manipulated her from the day they met. This was coming from the least consistent person she had ever known; Ronnie had been hot and cold with her from day one.

"Oh...So what about when you said having your baby was the biggest mistake of your life! Meant that too did you?" Ronnie was taken aback by Danielle's outburst; her heart dropped as she remembered the abortion, the reality of her actions was daunting. She couldn't think of anything more to say that wouldn't make things worse. But she had to try something.

"No, no of course I didn't. I just... I thought you were dead, I thought I'd lost you forever. If I'd known..." Ronnie was desperately pleading, but rage burned yet deeper into Danielle. She could feel all the pent up anger boiling over and there was no way to stop it now.

"Going to blame Archie again now are you? Always blame someone else, isn't that right? But it wasn't him who said that to me, no it was you! It has all been you, no one else!" Danielle could see Ronnie getting distressed, but she couldn't stop herself. Why shouldn't Ronnie suffer like she had? Why should she just get away with it all? She deserved to know how much pain she had caused.

"No, no, please baby, I never meant to hurt you!" Danielle felt her heart strings pull at Ronnie's cries, but they also angered her further.

"_Baby_? I'm not your baby anymore! You didn't want me, remember? You handed me over and signed me away forever!" Danielle's eyes filled with tears, it broke her heart to even say it, this was the one thing that had haunted her since she had found out she was adopted. The fact that her own mum could just give her away, this was the foundation for her fear of rejection that had plagued her life since the age of five. She had always tried to please everyone, even as a child with her adoptive parents. Secretly she was afraid they wouldn't want her either if she wasn't good enough.

Ronnie's heart was breaking, she knew these were the thoughts any adopted child would have, but how could she convince her little girl of how much she really did want her. "No, I did want you; I do want you, more than anything else in the world! I begged my dad to let me keep you, I did, I swear I did! But he forced me to give you up, I had no choice!"

"Yes, you did have a choice; he couldn't force you to sign the adoption forms! You had to do it yourself!" Both of them knew this was the truth, though it hurt to admit it.

Ronnie couldn't believe what was happening, her little girl was slipping further and further away by the second. She couldn't stand this lack of control; she had to try to make her daughter understand. "Danielle, listen to me. It wasn't like that. You don't know what he's like! You don't know what he's capable of!"

Danielle had had enough of Ronnie's feeble pleas and excuses; she didn't want to understand anymore. Her anger had consumed all of her other feelings along with the fear that had previously kept her restrained. "What he's like! What about you? You are cold, manipulating... you don't even care about other people! No one on the Square even likes you! You can't forgive Roxy or Jack, or even Archie for something that happened years ago! Yet you expect me to be just stood waiting with open arms after being abandoned at birth, and being treated like dirt by you for the last seven months!" Danielle's voice was now reaching screaming point, every word fuelled by rage and bitterness.

Ronnie stood in shock and horror with wide eyes, all she managed to do was whisper, "I didn't know", though this seemed to go totally unnoticed by Danielle, who carried on her furious rant, barely taking a second to breathe.

"And what excuse do you really have for the way you've behaved? Are you going to spend the rest of your life blaming _daddy_ for every mistake you make! Because you are worse than him!" the words sliced through Ronnie's heart, she wanted Danielle to stop, but there was nothing she could do, her entire body was frozen to the spot. If this had been anyone else in the world she would have ripped them to shreds by now, but this was her baby, and no matter how much pain Danielle caused her, she would never hurt her in return.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter!!! I hope I'm doing a good enough job with the characters ;D Please, please keep reviewing!!! Next chapter is almost ready, so should be posted soon! I wonder what will happen next? :P**


	14. Chapter 14

Danielle immediately regretted her words; she couldn't believe what she had just said to Ronnie. Her face dropped, she had gone too far. It wasn't like she even really believed it, not deep down. The subtle alteration in Ronnie's expression turned from shock to something Danielle couldn't quite decipher. It was neither the love she had seen when Ronnie entered the room, nor the desperation shown when Danielle has accused her of not wanting her baby. The expression Ronnie wore was quite blank, she looked a mixture of hurt, upset, disbelief and disappointment, but not rage, though Danielle feared that was the way things were heading. Ronnie loathed Archie, that was the first thing Danielle had noticed about her when arriving in Walford. Not to mention the fact that this was Ronnie Mitchell, hardly someone to let a comment like that go unpunished. She knew Ronnie had even hurt Roxy when pushed too far. Her anger had now subsided as pure fear flooded her senses.

Danielle began to tremble as the reality hit her. Ronnie might be her mum, but that didn't mean she had immunity from her aggression. After all, look how she had treated Roxy and Archie in the past; they were still her family despite everything they had done. Then another thought occurred to Danielle; even if Ronnie remained calm, she had still blown their chances now, she had still lost her mum, again. Danielle wished she had made a run for it earlier when she'd had the chance, but now it was too late. Ronnie's eyes were locked on her and she was stood between Danielle and the door...the only escape was unreachable.

Ronnie wasn't quite sure what to do or how to react. She still couldn't get her head around what she was experiencing. Did Danielle truly hate her that much? If she did, then what hope did they have, what more could Ronnie do or say to get her little girl back? All her instincts were screaming at her to put her defences up, not to let anyone in, not to let anyone hurt her. But her heart had begun to plead against it. This was still her baby, even if she tried, Ronnie knew she would never be able to shut Danielle out again, and she didn't want to. The hurt she may receive could never compare to the loss of her child, she couldn't bare the thought of being separated from her baby again, not even by one wall of her icy exterior.

Ronnie's thoughts were interrupted by heavy footsteps running down the hallway towards them. Both mother and daughter jumped at the rude awakening from their trance like state; they had been so trapped in their own thoughts and fears that reality had seemed miles away. The same thought enter their minds, Archie. Ronnie turned her head to look at the door, only to see Peggy dart past in the direction of her room, clearly distraught. Ronnie let out a sigh of relief.

As Ronnie turned back to face her daughter, Danielle flew past her, knocking Ronnie completely off her feet. She sat dazed for a second before managing to react by attempting to haul herself to her feet. Her head throbbed as she did so, a trickle of blood slid down to meet her eyebrow, the small cut had been caused by the impact made with the side table as she fell. But it didn't matter, she had to get to Danielle, the thought of losing her was unbearable. Now it was her turn to feel terrified.

Ronnie stumbled through the living room door; she didn't want to increase Danielle's need to get away, but fear took over as she called after her daughter. "Danielle! Wait, Danielle!"

Danielle had seized her opportunity, she was heading full pelt down the stairs, determined to get out of the pub before Ronnie caught up with her. She could hear her mother's desperate calls, but they were distant and her pace refused to falter.

**Hi, hope you've enjoyed. Two more chapters well on the way :D Originally I wasn't going to have the bit between Ronnie and Danielle upstairs, just Danielle running out, but I thought that was a bit cruel to you poor people :P Please keep reviewing, its much appreciated!!! :D  
**


	15. Chapter 15

Roxy had done exactly as she had promised Ronnie. After her explanation to Peggy, which she had handled as delicately as possible in her mind, Peggy had stormed back into the wedding reception and screamed at the guests for them to leave. The pub had quickly been deserted; it now looked like a ghost town with only Roxy sat at the bar, staring intensely at her shot glass, apparently deep in thought. She still couldn't quite comprehend what her dad had done. The things she had heard him say, the way he had spoken to Ronnie, it was unforgiveable, and unforgettable, despite the constant intake of vodka.

Aunt Sal burst back through the Vic doors into the bar, looking rather flustered "She's not having any of it, I tried to talk her round, but she just ran upstairs!"

"It's ok, just leave her. She'll need time to think. I'll keep an eye on things here; you go back to your hotel. You can come see Aunty Peg in the morning when she's cooled off." Roxy spoke in a final tone, she wasn't in the mood for Aunt Sal's dramatics, she'd had enough for one night.

"Yeah, ok, you're probably right. Sure you're gonna be ok tonight without any back up?" Roxy nodded a response. Phil had taken Ben home after Aunt Sal had said she'd handle Peggy, and Jack had left after much persuasion that this had nothing to do with him and Amy would be fine staying at the Vic. "Right, if you're sure. Only I heard them girls yelling when I was trying to talk sense into Peggy." Roxy's head shot up at this, how could Ronnie and Danielle be arguing already? They'd only been reunited for 10 minutes! At Roxy's alert and concerned response, Aunt Sal explained a little further, "It was just that girl, what's her name? Anyway, sounded like she was shouting the odds at your sister." She noticed Roxy's concern deepen, "Don't worry, there's bound to be a few snags. I'm sure Ronnie can handle herself...but if you want me to stay?"

Roxy shook her head, "No, no it's fine. I can handle them if it doesn't sort itself out." Aunt Sal gave an acknowledging nod and left. Roxy was worried things weren't going well upstairs, she wasn't sure how capable Ronnie was of handling rejection from the one person she had craved for as long as Roxy could remember. But maybe Aunt Sal was right, there were bound to be a few problems, it was just the severity of those problems that worried her.

Roxy's miserable attempt to get lost in a vodka bottle was interrupted by thundering footsteps coming down the stairs, accompanied by Ronnie's screams from upstairs. Roxy's entire body seemed to launch into action mode as Danielle flew through the side doors into the pub; she was heading straight for the door at incredible speed. Ronnie's cries were piercing, it spurred Roxy on to react before it was too late, she knew her sister needed this girl more than anything else in the world and she would never be forgiven for letting her get away, for allowing Ronnie to lose her little girl again.

Roxy launched herself in front of the doors, causing Danielle to brutally collide with her. Danielle began to panic, realising her escape was yet again out of reach. She knew Ronnie was coming; she had to get out, and quick. Fear set in as her new aunt remained firmly in her way, "No, I have to get out! Please, let me go!"

Roxy was startled by Danielle's determination to get past her, as she once again launched forward in the direction of the door, apparently unaware of the fact that Roxy was a solid object. "Danielle, just calm down! Ok? We can talk about whatever this is!" She couldn't think of what Ronnie could have done to make Danielle behave this extreme, Ronnie loved her daughter, surely she wouldn't have done anything to hurt her.

"No! No, you don't understand!" Why wouldn't Roxy just let her go? "PLEASE, I have to get out! Before Ronnie..." At that moment Ronnie stumbled through the doors. Nothing could have prepared her for what waited on the other side, Roxy was stood near the Vic doors desperately struggling with a highly distressed Danielle who was trying with all her might to scramble over Roxy and grasp hold of the door handle.

Ronnie limped over to the pair in her broken heeled shoes, she was horrified to see the state her daughter was in, "Danielle?..." she was quickly interrupted by her hysterical daughter, who was now clinging to Roxy like her life depended on it.

"No, no, please, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it!" Danielle cried her words out; all self-control appeared to have been lost. She turned to face Ronnie, but kept her back firmly pressed against Roxy, determined to stay as far away from Ronnie as she could get for now.

Ronnie was bewildered by Danielle's behaviour, especially in contrast to how angry she had been only moments ago. "What? That doesn't matter." She reached out towards her daughter, who forced herself further back into Roxy.

"No, no don't hurt me, please I'm sorry!" Ronnie looked horrified, how could she ever hurt her precious little girl? Though, she was now stood faced with her clearly terrified daughter, who looked burned by Ronnie's approach judging by how drastically she had moved away. It was breaking Ronnie's heart, how could she be the one causing her baby so much pain? All she had ever wanted was to be able to protect her little girl from the rest of the world, but now it was her Danielle needed protecting from, no one else.

**Please keep reviewing!!! I really hope people are still enjoying this story :D**


	16. Chapter 16

Ronnie slowly stepped back. Danielle's needs came above all else, even her own selfish needs to be with her daughter. Ronnie began to think back, she needed to know where it had all gone wrong, how she had caused so much damage to her baby girl. She started to understand her daughter's fear when she thought back over everything she had done in the past seven months; she had caused so much pain. Ronnie's heart had melted tonight in the moment she realised she had found her baby, she reverted back to who she was before her daughter was taken, calm, open, harmless. But she knew that wasn't who Danielle could see right now, to Danielle she was the Ronnie everyone else could see; a Mitchell, cold, heartless, brash. Walford's ice queen, not Danielle's mum.

Manipulating Danielle as a weapon against Archie when they first met, and sacking and shouting at her for taking the letter she received from Joel, despite knowing it was Archie's doing, was only the beginning. There had been that night at R&R when Stacey had soaked her, she had once again threatened Danielle. She had even tried to get her arrested in revenge! Then there was January, she shouted at Danielle for letting Roxy in, and then she had allowed her beautiful daughter to have an abortion, but not just allowed, she had encouraged it. She lied, she said having her baby was the biggest mistake of her life, she had never even thought that, how could she have said it?! And as if all that hadn't been enough she pushed Danielle away from Amy, then allowed Archie to destroy her baby when she refused to believe the truth less than an hour ago.

Ronnie looked at her still frantic daughter. Roxy was barely coping with the pressure of having Danielle's full weight forced on her; she looked desperately to Ronnie, but could see her sister was too broken to keep up the fight. "Hey, hey come on Danielle, why would Ronnie hurt you?" Roxy tried to speak as softly as she could, though it was difficult with the strain to keep breathing whilst her niece continued to push against her.

Danielle didn't even seem to recognise that Roxy had spoken; she was still fixed on Ronnie as though she was scared to turn her back. "I'm sorry Ronnie! I didn't mean what I said! Please believe me! I swear I didn't! I'm sorry!"

Ronnie jumped in at Danielle's pleads for her assurance, "its ok, sweetie, I do believe you..."

Danielle once again seemed oblivious to any words spoken, she looked up to Ronnie's forehead and gasped as she saw the blood, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you, I didn't mean to knock you over! I'm so sorry, please just let me go! I...I, I promise I'll leave, you won't see me again, I'll stay away! Please Ronnie, please don't hurt me!" Danielle sobbed as she begged for her freedom. Ronnie's heart shattered, she was destroying her little girl, pushing her away more and more. Danielle was rambling her words and Ronnie knew she wouldn't listen to a word she had to say, not now. Her daughter was too distraught and clearly still terrified of what Ronnie might do.

Danielle sobbed violently as she clutched her head in her hands; her body had become weak and shaky. The stress of the night had made her feel physically sick and the crying was making it gradually impossible to breathe. She would have agreed to anything if it had meant she could get away, but reality had been blurred by the blind panic. She could barely hear or see what was going on around her; it was as though her mind had been shut down by the suffocating floods of fear. Other than the knowledge of Ronnie's presence in the room, nothing else seemed to even register. She had never felt so upset and terrified in her life. Her biggest fear was that Ronnie would hurt her, not that she was convinced that Ronnie would physically hurt her, although she did acknowledge it as a strong possibility. What worried her more was Ronnie's response, Danielle knew she couldn't cope with another rejection, or Ronnie just being angry with her or even ignoring her, blocking her out like she did with everyone else. She had tried to build a proper relationship with her real mum for the last seven months, and she might have just blown it all with her seven second rant.

Ronnie began to walk back, away from her daughter towards the bar; she clearly wasn't helping the situation as things stood. Sure enough as Ronnie put some distance between them, Danielle calmed slightly. She once again turned towards the door, walking straight into Roxy who was knocked back a step. Seeing her intended exit still blocked, Danielle quickly spun around to check Ronnie's position, who was now sat on one of the bar stools. Danielle's eyes shot from one door to the next; if she ran she might be able to get out of the door on the opposite side of the pub before Ronnie could stop her.

Ronnie felt panic set in as she saw Danielle's intentions had not changed, but she daren't try to stop her, knowing it would only make things worse. She wanted her little girl more than anything in the world, but not at the expense of her daughter's happiness. Ronnie held her breath waiting for the inevitable, having resigned herself to the fact that her baby may always remain out of reach. Someone she could see, but never again be allowed to touch.

**Ok, so there's the lastest update. Thanks for all the reviews so far!!! Please keep reviewing, it really spurs me on to write more :D I hope people have enjoyed this chapter, I'm still interested to know what people think about the story, characters, what they want to see happen etc... I have 2 more chapters nearly ready, so let me know if you would like me to post them soon ;D**


	17. Chapter 17

**Here's the next chapter, as requested ;D Hope you enjoy.**

Mother and daughter stood locked onto each other, both knowing what was intended to come next, Danielle urged herself to run like she had upstairs, whilst Ronnie braced herself for the loss of her daughter once again.

Roxy could feel the tension and she'd had enough of the situation, like she had told aunt Sal, if it didn't sort itself out, then she would sort the pair of them out herself. Roxy grasped hold of Danielle, who jumped at the gesture, then forced her panic-stricken niece to turn and face at her. "Just calm down, yeah?" Roxy kept her voice calm and soothing, not wanting to cause further upset.

Danielle looked at her aunt in disbelief, "No, I have to go. You have to let me go."

"Just calm down first. Ok? Talk to me." Roxy sounded very demanding, but also like she definitely cared. Ronnie couldn't help but watch for Danielle's response, she had only just thought of Roxy as Danielle's auntie. It was painful to think that her daughter might prefer Roxy to her, but she would still be happy to see them bond, to see Danielle have part of her family, even if it excluded herself.

"But Ronnie..." Danielle replied attempting to glance in her mother's direction. She was still clearly panicking, but she was at least now participating in a conversation.

Roxy looked over Danielle's shoulders, which she still held onto, to read her sister's expression. Ronnie had remained at the bar, attentively watching the pair, she gave her sister a meaningful look. Roxy returned it with a small reassuring smile, though Ronnie continued to look heartbroken. Roxy pulled her attention back onto Danielle, "Look, its ok, Ronnie will stay over there. Why don't we go sit down?" Danielle still looked unsure, "Come on. I promise it'll be fine." She smiled gently and led her niece over to one of the pub tables in a secluded corner; she pulled up a chair to sit directly in front of Danielle.

Ronnie relaxed slightly knowing that Danielle had Roxy for now, she had faith in her sister, this was too important to mess up. Knowing her daughter was in safe hands, she pulled a bottle of vodka that was sat on the bar towards her.

Roxy leaned forwards towards Danielle, who seemed substantially calmer now, "So, you're my niece now are you?" they exchanged a fleeting smile, "Do you want to tell me what happen upstairs then?" Roxy kept her words as questions, she wanted to leave it open to Danielle and not spook the frightened teen again.

Danielle had little control left; she was too emotional to censor her words. "I didn't mean what I said, not really, I just got carried away. I was upset, and angry..." She trailed off in thought.

Roxy looked puzzled; she was still none the wiser, "What did you say?"

"I...I shouted at her for giving me away, and...and then I, I said she was worse than Archie!" Danielle broke down barely being able to bring herself to repeat her previous words.

Roxy looked shocked, no wonder Ronnie was upset, but it still didn't explain why Danielle had run into the Vic, terrified, "Don't worry, we've all said things like that before" she paused, noticing Danielle getting increasingly distressed, "I know it's wrong, and now I know what dad's really like...some of the things I've said to Ronnie before have been really cruel. Let's face it she isn't exactly easy to get along with all the time, and she does have that tendency to put up a cold front. It's sometimes hard to see past all that..."

Danielle cut Roxy off, "But I did see past that, I loved her from the moment I saw her... She has done some really horrible things to me before, but tonight, she didn't even provoke anything, and I just kept pushing her."

Roxy frowned, still a little confused, "So how did you leave it upstairs? What did Ronnie do?"

Danielle shrugged her shoulders, looking grim, "She just looked at me, blankly. Then Peggy ran past and I ran downstairs." She suddenly looked horrified again, "I knocked Ronnie out the way, I just left her there."

Roxy sympathised with her niece, she knew Ronnie was hard to work out, especially when she went quiet, rather than shouting the odds. "So you didn't even get to see a reaction from Ronnie? You know, she'd never hurt you, I can promise you that."

Danielle sighed, her eyes filled with tears, she wanted so much to be able to believe Roxy, but how could she? How could she know for sure that Ronnie would never hurt her again? Before tonight it would have seemed worth taking the risk, but not anymore. The pain, fear and overwhelming doubts were too great of a burden on her weary shoulders. "She's not going to want me now, not after tonight anyway. I revealed her biggest secret to the whole Square, then I shouted at her, pushed her over..."

"She won't care about any of that as long as she's got you back." Roxy felt frustrated with the whole situation, she knew how everything would have been perceived by Danielle, she wished her niece knew Ronnie the way she did. To the pair of them everything had become so distorted, damaged by lies and icy barriers, but to Roxy it seemed perfectly clear. She knew issues would have to be worked out and bridges built, but how could she force them to see the most important fact, the fact to which everything else paled in comparison; Ronnie loves Danielle and Danielle loves Ronnie. Simple.

**Hope you are still enjoying the story. A bit of input from Auntie Roxy there, lets hope she can make Danielle see sense ;D For people who want to see a happy ending (which seems to include everyone judging by the reviews), don't worry it will come!!! But I think we'll have a few more ups and downs along the way :P As always thanks for all of your reviews, please, please keep reviewing!!! Next chapter ready, so should be posted soon!!! :D**


	18. Chapter 18

The Queen Vic contained a screaming silence, in less than an hour the pub had gone from an excited wedding reception to something that now resembled a wake. Only three people remained in the aftermath of the night's deceit and life-changing revelations. Ronnie, Roxy and Danielle were all feeling the repercussions; each sat deep in their own thoughts...united by the truth, but still divided by the pain.

Ronnie sat at the bar, occasionally sipping the vodka, engulfed in the misery that consisted of guilt, regret and grief. She had so far been unable to move any further, despite knowing Danielle didn't want her, she couldn't shake the feeling that leaving the room would be like abandoning her daughter all over again. Ronnie sat absentmindedly fiddling with her locket, whilst starring straight through the bridesmaid shoes she had took off a few minutes ago and placed on the bar. It was hard to imagine how she'd managed to get downstairs in the first place taking into consideration the state of what she'd had strapped to her feet at the time.

Danielle and Roxy remained quietly sat opposite each other, both reflecting on the past. Roxy's mind couldn't help but drift over to her father, everything he had done, everything he had said, the lies, the truth, who knew the difference anymore? Then there was Ronnie, all the hateful things she had ever said about Archie, it was all true. The truth really does hurt. Roxy knew it must have hurt Ronnie much more than it was hurting her right now, the sorrow was overwhelming, "Ronnie." Roxy unwittingly whispered under her breath, she looked up to see Danielle wearing a confused expression, "Sorry, I just can't imagine..." She shook her head tying to focus back onto her new niece, "Doesn't matter, anyway, how are you feeling now?" She smiled and reached out to give Danielle's arm a gentle squeeze.

Danielle's gaze dropped as she simply shrugged her shoulders in response, she genuinely didn't know how she felt anymore, other than exhausted and emotional. "Well" Roxy began unsure of the best approach, "How do feel about having me for an auntie?"

Danielle couldn't help but smile; it was a funny idea to have someone like Roxy as her auntie, but it was also comforting, Roxy was so warm and genuine. She just wanted to cuddle Roxy; it felt open and secure with her, nothing like how she felt with Ronnie. "Good, I suppose."

Roxy returned the smile, pleased that she had managed to find a lighter side to the current predicament, "Yeah, I am pretty amazing." Danielle smiled again, but then her expression dropped slightly. Roxy could tell what she was thinking, "Ronnie's not that bad either when you get to know her" Danielle still looked unconvinced, Roxy continued cautiously, "Do you want to get to know her?"

Roxy had been given the impression that Ronnie had a lot to make up to her daughter, and even if Roxy convinced Danielle that Ronnie wanted her, she wasn't sure that Danielle still wanted Ronnie. She watched as Danielle slowly shook her head, though the hesitation was clear, "She's still your mum, Danielle."

Danielle eyes once again overflowed with tears, "She doesn't feel like my mum."

Roxy leant forward, pulling her niece into her embrace, "I know, and I know it might seem like this won't get better, but it will. Ronnie has always wanted you and she will always be there for you no matter what." Roxy implored her words.

"But she was so cruel, why should I forgive her? How can I forgive her?... I don't even know her, not really. I don't want to get hurt again, I can't trust her." Danielle spoke each word firmly despite sobbing into Roxy's hair at the same time, as she voiced her fears.

Roxy pulled back to look at her niece, she put her hands either side of Danielle's face, forcing eye contact, "I know it's hard, and you will have to deal with it at some point, but it doesn't have to happen all at once. You can shout at Ronnie, or give her a cuddle, then the silent treatment. It doesn't matter because she will still be there for you at the end of it all, she's your mum." Roxy smiled, hoping she was getting through, it was annoying how stubbornly alike Danielle was to Ronnie, "Anyway, teenagers are suppose to be a pain!" Roxy teased, relieved when a whisper of a smile appeared on Danielle's lips.

"So do you want to talk to Ronnie yet?" Roxy took care to ask softly, the last thing she wanted was to push the situation too quickly now she'd got this far.

Danielle looked worried, and once again scared, "I don't know if I can, I just want to go home, get some space and sleep...and get my head around this."

Roxy smiled, fully understanding, and knowing she shouldn't push it too much, "Ok then, if you're sure. But you shouldn't leave it like this with Ronnie. How about you just say good bye before you leave, give her a chance, aye? I'll be right there with you if you want me to?" Danielle considered Roxy's plea, she still felt very unsure and apprehensive, but relented and gave a small nod.

Danielle now felt quite relaxed with Roxy, she felt safer and more reassured, knowing Roxy was there as backup. The thought of finally having to face Ronnie again though was daunting, she still wasn't sure how to attempt it or what to expect. It would be so much easier to just walk away and forget everything related to Ronnie.

**There's your update, hope people enjoyed it!!! A little bit more Roxy/Danielle bonding seemed like a good idea, Ronnie's turn soon though ;D Please, please keep reviewing, it is much appreciated!!! I have done chapter 19, so will post that soon (assuming you still want it :P) I'm also working on chapter 20, I think I'll make that longer than usual, seeing as how it's a bit of a landmark! Chapter 20 is mainly Ronnie and Danielle ;D PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING!!! :P**


	19. Chapter 19

Danielle wished she could stay frozen in time; the prospect of moving forward was far too disheartening with the future so undetermined. If staying locked in the present was impossible, then Danielle wished even more that she could go back and never have told Ronnie the truth, maybe never have come to Walford? Looking at Roxy's encouraging face gave her a glimmer of hope though, she did at least have her auntie now, and her cousin Amy, even Stacey would still be there for her, but more than anything else, Danielle wanted her mum. Regardless of all that had happened, deep down, under the hurt and resentment, she still wanted Ronnie most of all. And although she would try to deny that, even attempt to convince herself otherwise, it would always be the one part of her that could never change.

Roxy raised herself from her chair, smiling down at Danielle; she coaxed her to do the same. As her niece cautiously followed her lead, Roxy wrapped her arm around Danielle and gave her a small squeeze, "Come on then." She knew this was a vital moment in forming a relationship between mother and daughter, but she wanted it to seem as relaxed as possible for Danielle, who she could feel trembling beneath her grip.

Ronnie had remained in the exact same position since Danielle and Roxy had left to talk. She had become completely lost in her own little world, which contained her and the comforting, yet quickly decreasing, bottle of vodka. Ronnie couldn't prevent herself from reliving the night over and over again, wishing she could go back and do something different, something better, but she wasn't sure what. Perhaps believing Danielle straight away would have fixed things, but she felt more certain that she would have to go back a lot further than that. Deep down she knew it was the way she had treated Danielle before that was the real problem, tonight was just the final push to complete the damage to their bond.

Ronnie's head snapped up when she heard her sister calling her name, she looked up to see Danielle stood in front of her a little way down the bar, she looked worried and uncomfortable, with Roxy at her side. Ronnie sat unable to tear her eyes away from her daughter, she half opened her mouth in an attempt to find some words, but the fear of saying something wrong silenced her. She looked to Roxy for help, unsure of what Danielle had said and if her state was still similar to their last encounter.

Danielle felt so emotional, she didn't know what to do next, she hated Ronnie, but she loved her too. Roxy rubbed her arm; Danielle quickly looked at her auntie for guidance. Roxy smiled at her niece as reassuringly as she could, "It's ok. Go on, I'm here if you need me." Danielle nodded slightly but still didn't move, "Just be honest, ok? Don't worry."

Ronnie sat watching the exchange between the pair, unsure what to make of it. Her heart skipped a beat as Danielle took a step forward. Ronnie slowly pulled herself off the stool, terrified that any move she made may cause the loss of her daughter once again.

Danielle saw Ronnie's approach, and paused, she would have to say something sooner or later, but what, she still didn't know. It suddenly struck her that the Ronnie stood before her wasn't the usual one she had experienced. Ronnie looked broken and scared, almost like a mirror image of herself. Ronnie looked more normal, like everyone else, her make-up had smudged, her eyes slightly red and tired. Danielle didn't feel as intimidated as she had so many times before; it felt like Ronnie was more human than she had cared to admit. It was particularly comforting when Ronnie had stood to face her properly, without her high heels she was easily two inches smaller than usual, making her much closer to Danielle's height. This somehow made it reassuring to Danielle; maybe because she was able to relate to Ronnie, even if on a small scale.

Ronnie anxiously waited for Danielle to make a move, she could sense there was something her daughter needed to say, now was definitely the time to keep her mouth shut, be patient and just listen. Danielle took a deep slow breath to build up the confidence to speak, "I am sorry for saying that you were worse than Archie, I didn't really mean it, I was just upset." She spoke steadily with conviction in her voice, but seemed unable to look at her mother.

Ronnie realised it was her turn to say something now, gathering herself before daring a reply. All she wanted was to thrown her arms around her daughter, tell her it didn't matter and she loved her, but she knew that wouldn't be well received. So instead Ronnie offered a small smile as she spoke, "It's alright, it doesn't matter, I deserved it." Ronnie knew she had deserved it, after everything she had done to Danielle, she deserved a lot worse. Despite being pleased at hearing her daughter's voice, Ronnie knew there was more to come; this wasn't going to be an easy reunion, but that didn't matter. She would do anything for her little girl, knowing her baby was alive and healthy brought her indescribable joy. She would happily spend the rest of her life trying to make it up to Danielle, if given the chance.

**Hope everyone enjoyed chapter 19!!! As I said before the next chapter will be longer than my usual and will be mainly, if not all, Ronnie/Danielle. May take me longer to post the next chapter as I have exams this week (which I haven't actually started revising for yet :P) Please keep reviewing and letting me know your thoughts on this story!!! Will post next chapter when I can ;D**


	20. Chapter 20

**My determination to revise was short lived, so here is chapter 20!!! Really hope you enjoy it :D I said this chapter would be longer than usual, and it is!!! It's about twice the length of my usual chapters, so I hope I've done a good enough job ;D Please keep reviewing!!! Enjoy.**

Danielle listened intently to Ronnie's words, but she couldn't reply, part of her agreed it was what Ronnie deserved. Her mind was filled resentful memories, and that was Ronnie's fault. She wanted to apologise for blaming Ronnie for giving her up for adoption, because that was the one thing she really didn't blame Ronnie for, who could expect a fourteen year old to stand up to a father like Archie and raise a baby with no support? But still, something held her back, she didn't want Ronnie to get off lightly, she wanted her to earn everything Danielle would give her.

After receiving no response from Danielle, Ronnie ventured an apology of her own, her soft tone almost became a whisper as the fear of doing something wrong overpowered all else, "I'm sorry for everything I've put you through. There's no excuse for the way I've behaved."

Danielle felt anger rising, pulsing through her veins once more at the painful memories. She refused to let it take over again though and forced her voice to remain calm, "You have really hurt me."

Ronnie couldn't prevent a few tears from falling; she was consumed with guilt and despair at the consequences of her actions. It felt like a knife being plunged into her heart, but she wouldn't break, Danielle needed her to hear this. "I know" Ronnie whispered softly.

Danielle's anger subsided following Ronnie's broken response, she didn't know what she had expected, but that wasn't it. Fear once again seeped into her emotions as she prepared to continue with absolutely no idea how Ronnie was going to react now; she had seen the angry response, the quiet response and now the broken version. Danielle continued very slowly, unsure of the effects her words would have, "You need to know that I can't forgive you, I'm sorry."

Danielle waited barely able to control her nerves, people didn't usually reject Ronnie, it was the other way around more often than not. Ronnie Mitchell wasn't someone to take no for an answer when she wanted something, and Danielle didn't know if Ronnie would be able to accept this. Ronnie might be angry, after all she had forgiven Danielle for what she'd said, or she might just decide Danielle wasn't worth bothering with if it was that difficult. Either way, waiting for the result was nerve-wrecking.

Ronnie gradually sank back onto her seat, broken hearted and clueless on how to respond. She looked at to Danielle, who wore a slightly confused, yet expectant expression. Ronnie couldn't keep eye contact, she couldn't look at the pain she had caused, so her eyes instead settled on the floor as she replied as honestly as she could, "Ok. I understand. But even if you don't want me, I will still always want you...but I won't push you..." Ronnie's voice faded away, unable to find anymore words.

Danielle was slightly taken aback, that was the perfect answer. Her heart melted and filled with love as she looked at her mum sat broken before her. Ronnie held a new found quality that made Danielle warm to her; she almost looked like a lost child, sad, scared and alone. Danielle took a step towards Ronnie, unable to resist the desire to be with her mum, if only for second before the inevitable resentment would return.

Ronnie looked up as Danielle approached, uncertain of her daughter's intentions. But it was quickly erased and replaced with fulfilling, overpowering love as Danielle leaned into her mum, wrapping her arms around her, "Thank you", Danielle whispered in her ear.

The pair melted into each other perfectly, each holding on to everything they had ever wanted, finally complete. A stream of tears fell from both mother and daughter, their emotions finally overpowering everything else. Ronnie looked over Danielle's shoulder to see Roxy's beaming face looking back at her from the same position she had maintained beside the bar to watch the scene unfold. Roxy winked at her sister, Ronnie rolled her eyes in response, this was supposed to be a tender moment and there was Roxy practically cheering from the side lines, but Ronnie still couldn't help allowing a smile to spread across her face.

Roxy suddenly jumped up, "I'm going to check on Amy", she whispered having just remembered her own daughter was still upstairs. Ronnie nodded, as Roxy left Danielle pulled away to stand in front of Ronnie, she wiped the tears away from her eyes and noticed her mother gently do the same. Danielle had felt so content in her mother's arms, it was everything she had ever wanted, but there was still an invisible barrier between them formed from past pain. Part of her wanted to put everything into being with Ronnie, but another part wanted to hold back, this was what made her pull out of her mother's arms, she didn't want to allow Ronnie to get too deep. They needed a lot more time before trust could build to a level where she could truly open her heart to Ronnie, letting her get that close would mean letting her get close enough to really hurt her again.

Ronnie didn't even attempt to prevent her daughter from pulling away; she knew every little step would have to be at Danielle's request and level; Ronnie had no control over the situation. As Danielle wiped her tears away, her body language became defensive. To an outsider she would appear no different, but Ronnie could tell Danielle had just put her defences back up, and she understood why; she didn't want to hurt anymore and allowing herself to love Ronnie would expose her to too much risk. Ronnie had also thought this way in the past and pushed everyone away, but with Danielle it was worth the risk, it was worth the pain, it was worth everything. _The thing about the people you love is you give them the key to your heart, and they can rip it out anytime they want. _

Ronnie once again pushed herself off the bar stool, desperate not to allow too much distance between them, "Are you ok?" Ronnie asked tenderly, still terrified of saying the wrong thing. Danielle remained silent with her arms folded, looking at the floor, she wasn't ok, but didn't feel willing to share that information with Ronnie at the moment.

Ronnie sighed, she wasn't sure whether she should just keep quiet, but the urge to try to heal the damage she had done was getting stronger. After battling it out in her own mind and noticing Danielle become increasingly agitated, she soothingly uttered her next words, "I promise I will never hurt you again."

Danielle looked up to meet Ronnie's gaze with a questioning expression, "How do you know?"

Her daughter's question was difficult to answer, how did she know? Ronnie didn't want to make a promise she couldn't keep, and she really did mean it, she would avoid hurting her daughter again at all costs. But explaining in words was hard, so she opted for a simple answer, in the hope that Danielle would understand and begin to trust her, "Because I love you too much."

Danielle still couldn't get her head around that idea, the Ronnie Mitchell she knew didn't love many people and it was hard to believe she could love someone she knew so little about, "You hardly even know me, how can you love me?"

Ronnie was taken aback by her daughter's reply, how could she not love her own daughter? Whether she knew her very well or not, this was still her little girl, the one person she had dreamed about all her life, "You're my baby; I love you more than anything."

"You didn't even like me before!" Danielle couldn't help getting a bit worked up, it hurt to hear Ronnie saying she loved her, even though it was what she wanted more than anything, it was still hard to hear something she was too scared to believe.

"Yes I did, sweetie. I just...I was afraid of anyone getting close to me." Ronnie admitted, she had to be honest about everything now; she needed Danielle to know she wasn't the reason for Ronnie's constant rejection over the last seven months. "I didn't know who you were, if I had...If I thought there was any chance of seeing you again, if I'd known you were still alive, I would never have behaved like that. I wouldn't have become that person."

Danielle looked up wearing a frown, Ronnie quickly interjected, "I'm not blaming anyone else again." Remembering what had been said upstairs made her desperate not to repeat the same mistake, despite what she had been through she was still responsible for her own actions, it was her fault, no one else could be blamed, "I'm just saying that grief affects people, it changed me." Ronnie finished off quietly, it still hurt to remember what Archie had told her in Weymouth, even though she now knew it wasn't true, hearing about her baby dying would never be something she could forget.

Danielle softened slightly, Ronnie's pain was obvious and she knew there was probably some truth in what Ronnie had said. The pair stood silently in each other's company; Ronnie felt she had pushed enough for now, worried things would go wrong if she tried for anymore discussion, and Danielle was simply drained from the night's events, she had shed enough tears to last a lifetime and was physically and emotionally exhausted.

**Please let me know what you thought of this chapter, and the story as a whole. My intensions are to add a lot more to this story, with more drama, ups and downs (no major disasters though! I don't plan to go killing people off and so on. I think there's enough issues between the characters as it is! :P) However I'm a bit concerned that people just want a fallout then a big reunion (which isn't exciting enough for me :P) rather than building the relationship up gradually. So please let me know what you think :D I do have a few ideas on where I want to take the story, including a few bigish events and little comical scenes.**

**Don't worry, I am 100% behind a happy ending!!! I just want it to be dramatic!!! ;D I will wait for some reviews before doing much more(next chapter already decided though), may be I'll get some ideas to fill in the gaps I'm not sure about. Anyway, hope everyones enjoying the story :D PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!! :P  
**


	21. Chapter 21

Danielle perched on a nearby bar stool, placing her head in her hands, she allowed her eyes to close for a second. Ronnie stood where she had been left, watching her daughter in awe, but unsure of what to do next. Relenting, Ronnie followed Danielle's lead and went back to her own seat, taking a second to look in her locket, before placing her own head in her hands, it was only now that she realised how tired she had become.

The thought of leaving had once again become fresh in Danielle's mind, she couldn't take anymore tonight. It would only lead to more problems because she wasn't ready to forgive Ronnie or even really talk to her. Danielle glanced back over to the door; surely no one could stop her from leaving now? She glanced over to Ronnie and saw her delicately close the locket she had cradled in her palm, Danielle instantly knew what was inside, she couldn't believe Ronnie was still wearing it, despite everything and all the time that had passed. Guilt crept under her skin as Danielle knew she had momentarily considered running out on Ronnie again without even so much as a good bye.

Ronnie stood up, with concern etched into her face, as Danielle cautiously approached, looking down at her tightly clasped hands. "Are you ok sweetie?"

Danielle slowly looked up, she appeared more tired than anything else, "I want to go home, Ronnie" Her voice was soft and quiet, but also pleading.

Fear tore through Ronnie's expression, "What, why? Is it something I've..."

"No" Danielle interrupted Ronnie's nervous objections, "I just want to go, please"

Ronnie's face dropped as she desperately tried to work out a way to stop her daughter from leaving, "If, if you want to stay here, I'll go instead. You can stay with Roxy; I promise I won't bother you."

Danielle shook her head; she had to make Ronnie understand, "No, I just want to go. I need space, from everything, not just you. Please Ronnie, let me go."

The hurt in Ronnie's eyes was easily detected, but Danielle refused to give in to her mother's pleas. She had decided she was leaving soon regardless of whether Ronnie tried to stop her or not, but she still felt like she needed Ronnie's permission, not to ease her guilt, but to make the situation so much easier. Danielle had no idea how she would feel tomorrow, whether she would want anything to do with Ronnie, or any of the Mitchells, but if Ronnie would let her go now, it would make the prospect of facing her again much easier to comprehend.

Roxy entered the room again just in time to witness the uncomfortable moment between mother and daughter. She opened her mouth to ask if they were ok, but was quickly interrupted by thundering fists against the Queen Vic doors. All three girls jumped as the noise filled the room, Danielle turned to face the doors with her back now to Ronnie, wearing a confused expression. Roxy looked annoyed at the rude interruption as she walked around the bar heading in the direction of the door, "We're closed!"

Ronnie seemed uninterested in the intruder to begin with, as she continued to watch Danielle, still terrified of losing her baby again but knowing she could not intervene, any objection would fall on deaf ears. However, Ronnie forced herself to acknowledge the situation as she saw her sister begin to approach the door that was still being relentlessly hammered against, "Roxy, wait! What if it's..." she didn't need to finish, it was obvious from the look on her face that she had Archie in mind.

Danielle turned to look at Ronnie just in time to see her worried expression meaningfully glance from Roxy to Danielle and back again, Roxy answered her sister's unspoken question "Ron, it's ok, I won't let him anywhere near her."

Despite Roxy's attempt at reassurance, Ronnie expression refused to change and her hands began to shake slightly, it felt like the night her baby had been born, the same fear of losing her. Danielle began to feel nervous, she hated Archie and found him threatening and cruel, but seeing Ronnie scared was what really scared her. Ronnie noticed the look in Danielle's eyes change and she quickly convinced herself to be strong for her daughter's sake, "Don't worry. I'll look after you."

Danielle felt relieved to see Ronnie offer her a small smile, even if it was fake, it somehow made her feel safer and she really believed her mother's words; she knew Ronnie would protect her. Knowing that despite her just demanding to leave Ronnie was still willing to protect her, and against Archie of all people, added a new confidence that Danielle hadn't felt before. It felt like she could push to the limit, but it was still safe, because her mum would still want her, now all she had to do was find the limit.

Roxy continued to approach the door, still unsure of who was on the other side, after all, they were in a pub, it could just be a drunk, "I said we are closed!" Roxy shouted clearly at the door, she now expected some sort of response.

**Sorry I haven't updated for a while, I had to revise :( Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter, I know its not as exciting, but bare with me. I'm trying to round the night off now so we can start to see some morning after effects ;D The last chapter's reviews were fantastic!!! Many thanks, please keep reviewing, and if anyone has any ideas I am all ears! Unfortunately I can feel some writers block coming on, which is irritating because I've got more spare time again now!!! I have started the next chapter though, so that should be up soonish ;D**


	22. Chapter 22

The air of tension in the pub was broken by Stacey's bellowing voice, "Dan? Are you in there? Danielle? Ronnie? Oy, someone let me in!" Everyone let out a sigh of relief, Danielle being particularly welcoming at the arrival of her best friend.

As Stacey continued to bang on the door, Roxy approached, "Alright! Alright, I'm coming!" She opened the door only to be nearly knocked off her feet as Stacey stormed in, scanning the scene. Roxy opened her mouth, about to cause yet more problems, but a look from Ronnie quickly shot her down, the last thing Ronnie needed was her sister getting on the wrong side of Stacey, who was now her daughter's best friend.

"Dan, you ok? Uncle Charlie told me what happened" she shot Ronnie an icy look, "I would've got 'ere sooner but uncle Charlie wouldn't let me go." Danielle immediately thought _I know how you feel_, but Stacey had clearly been forced to sober up a bit before being unleashed.

Stacey looked from Danielle to Ronnie to Roxy in an attempt to find some clues as to what she had interrupted, however Danielle snapped her focus back, "I'm fine, Stace."

Danielle turned to face Ronnie, her questioning and pleading expression had the desired effect, Ronnie realised she had to relent, "Ok. You can go with Stacey though right?" Ronnie looked desperate for some reassurance that her baby would be looked after, even if it wasn't by her.

Stacey looked confused, but still glad Danielle was leaving with her, "Yeah, course she can, right Dan?" Both Ronnie and Stacey felt relieved to see Danielle nod in response.

Roxy, however, looked utterly bewildered, "What? Ron, you're just letting her go?" She must have missed something here, when she left to check on Amy they had been fine, now Ronnie was waving good bye?

"It's not my choice." Ronnie spoke quietly, hoping Roxy wouldn't make this even harder than it already was, as she approached the nearest doors, slowly unbolting them top and bottom. Roxy sensed her sister's tone and decided not to push the issue; she instead walked up to Danielle, giving her a quick cuddle which Danielle gratefully accepted.

Ronnie backed away from the scene; she loved seeing Danielle happy with Roxy, but at the same time wished it was her. Stacey headed towards the door, forcing a smile at Ronnie as she passed, after all, the woman already looked broken, and she didn't need to add to that. Danielle soon followed on, she couldn't look at Ronnie's teary eyes though, so instead focused on an encouraging looking Stacey stood in the doorway. Stacey held the door open for her best friend and offered a small smile to show her support, though she still felt extremely apprehensive about the situation and unsure of how Danielle would handle it. After all these months of hearing about Ronnie Mitchell and how perfect she was and how much Danielle wanted her as her mum, Stacey just couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't right with Danielle. She was acting very cold towards Ronnie, Danielle had spent the last 7 months pining over the woman and now she finally had her she didn't seem to really want her.

Danielle reached the door with every intention of walking straight through it, but there was hesitation, she wanted to go, but she couldn't. She looked to a slightly confused Stacey, "Dan? You ok?...come on" she indicated towards the door with a tilt of her head, whilst offering her friend comfort by gently rubbing her arm. Danielle turned to glance back at Ronnie, and then settled her gaze back on Stacey; her eyes were glazed with uncertainty.

Ronnie and Roxy stood watching the girls, clueless as to what they were supposed to do in under the circumstances. Ronnie knew Danielle was on the verge of sharing her thoughts with Stacey, and that it was most likely her and Roxy's presence that was preventing this, "We'll give you two a minute." Ronnie sounded uncertain as she spoke and looked to Roxy for reassurance.

Danielle watched as her mum and auntie may their way over to the bar out of earshot, it felt strange to think of them as that, her mum and auntie, her family. She turned her attention back onto Stacey who looked expectant, "What's wrong? Has something else happened that I don't know about? Have them Mitchells done something to you?" Stacey now looked concerned and angry, rather than confused. That was something Danielle loved about Stacey, she was so protective of the few people she genuinely cared about, a bit like Ronnie really, but it was more than her life was worth to say that to Stacey's face.

"No, they haven't done anything." Danielle shook her head as she softly spoke, unsure of how to explain herself and what she was feeling because, to be honest, it didn't even make sense to her at the moment.

"Then what's wrong." Stacey's confusion rapidly returned, though the concern refused to leave her voice. She almost felt frustrated now, wanting to help her friend but not knowing how to do so, how could she if she didn't even know what the problem was.

"It's Ronnie. I just, I want, I don't know what I want..." she rubbed her head in frustration, as Stacey waited patiently for her to continue, "I want my mum, but I don't know if I want Ronnie. I don't want to let her in, I don't want to get hurt...but then I do want her, I want her to be there for me. I don't want her to smother me, but I don't want her to give up either..." Danielle sighed deeply, it was much harder to explain than she thought, it sounded ridiculous; how could Ronnie possibly get it right when everything Danielle wanted contradicted everything else she wanted? How would Ronnie understand and be able to put up with her? What hope could they ever really have of forging a proper mother and daughter relationship?

**Hope everyone has enjoyed the latest chapter :D The next chapter is ready, I will post it soon if you like? ;D Please keep reviewing and thank you so much for the reviews so far!!!**

**P.S Adia Rose, how did you know if would be Stacey? Do you have spies? :P  
**


	23. Chapter 23

Stacey listened carefully to Danielle's attempt to gain some understanding, she understood where her friend was coming from, but it was still hard to grasp what Danielle really wanted, and she had no idea if Ronnie could ever take this information in. Stacey considered the possible approaches, but for now the best idea seemed to be to get Danielle home and rested, allow time for everyone to sleep on the night's events, and explore the situation properly in the morning. At the moment no one seemed capable of thinking clearly in their exhausted states, emotions were running high on the drama of the night and clouding rational thought. Stacey knew how indecisive Danielle was about her new found family tonight and had no way of predicting what the next day would bring, but she knew that before they left Danielle would have to give Ronnie some degree of honesty in order to even give their relationship a chance.

"Look, Dan, you know I ain't a big fan of Ronnie Mitchell, but if she is worth having then she'll be there for you. So just be honest, yeah? You don't need the Mitchells, you got me, you're an honorary Slater now, remember?" Stacey's words were a huge comfort to Danielle; it made her feel safe to know she would always have someone on her side. Stacey's grin faded again as she tried to be more serious and considerate as she continued, "What do you want from her? Right now, what do you want? Just go with your instincts, you can always change your mind tomorrow."

Danielle took in her best friend's advice, and yes, if she didn't know what she wanted now, how could she tell what she would want tomorrow. But right now, she knew what she wanted more than anything else; she wanted to be in Ronnie's arms.

Roxy had made several attempts to start conversation with Ronnie, but not one word had got through. Ronnie was zoned out, her mind overflowing with thoughts of her little girl, she nodded occasionally when Roxy tried to make light of the situation, but she really wasn't interested enough to even hear her sister's words.

Roxy was the first to notice Danielle's brisk approach, but Ronnie was snapped back to the present in a second as she realised her daughter was quickly moving towards her. Danielle reached Ronnie and threw her arms around her mum without a moment's hesitation; the need for Ronnie's love temporarily overpowered her fear of rejection. Ronnie was taken aback by Danielle's actions, but wasted no time in securely wrapping her arms around her little girl. The love she felt for her daughter was so powerful it almost hurt.

The pair stood for a second, breathing each other in, soaking up every little detail, before Danielle pulled away, looking slightly ashamed of herself, "I'm sorry."

Ronnie frowned slightly in confusion, "For what?" The pair were whispering their words so delicately that only the two of them could hear.

Danielle forced herself to look at Ronnie, she knew she had to try to give an explanation, "I shouldn't have done that, it's not fair..." Danielle could see Ronnie was still clearly oblivious to what it was she was trying to say, but remained silent, listening intently, "I'm just going to keep messing you around, one minute I want you..." Danielle paused watching Ronnie carefully, she didn't want to risk saying anymore, to risk more rejection, but Stacey was right, she didn't need the Mitchells. What did she really have to lose? "...and the next I hate you."

Ronnie's eyes filled with tears, it broke her heart to hear that, but it didn't matter anymore, Danielle could rip her heart to shreds and she would still love her with every fibre in her body. Ronnie blinked through the tears to see Danielle's nervous expression staring back at her, Ronnie couldn't help but smile, she filled with joy just looking at her baby, her beautiful little girl was alive, what more could she want? "It's ok; I'll take anything I can get."

Danielle felt a wave of relief wash over her, her mum still wanted her, even though it was going to be hard, she still wanted her. The pair shared a tender smile before Danielle returned to the door. Stacey wrapped her arm around her friend's shoulders and lead her in the direction of the Slater house.

Danielle took a deep breath as the cold air hit her, she somehow felt lighter, as if the 7 month burden of her secret had literally been taken off her shoulders.

Ronnie sighed deeply as Roxy bolted the door behind Danielle and Stacey, she couldn't contain her tears any longer as 20 years of pent up emotion flooded out, "It's really her, Rox, my baby girl."

"I know" Roxy whispered softly into her sister's hair as they cuddled up to each other. The Mitchell sisters once again looked inseparable, only this time there was no cold shield silently between them, Ronnie was whole again, open and full of love. Roxy knew she was holding the sister she loved the most, the one she had lost 20 years ago, the one she thought would never return, but tonight Danielle had revived Ronnie and Roxy would be forever grateful to her niece.

Ronnie Mitchell, the ice queen, a _mother without her child_. Ronnie Mitchell, Danielle's mum, _finally complete_.

**I really hope people have enjoyed this chapter :D I'm going to attempt some morning after stuff in the next chapter ;D Please keep reviewing!!!**


	24. Chapter 24

Confetti littered the breeze, sweeping through the Square. An eerie calm followed the aftermath of the wedding, similar to that which is present in the wake of a storm. Albert Square was yet to come to life, the only occupants consisted of a few early birds enjoying the morning before it became tainted by the usual bustle. The market was steadily filling with stall holders. Ronnie sat watching from the Queen Vic window looking for any sign of her new daughter, her heart skipped a beat when the Slater's door opened, only for her disappointment to deepen when Mo stepped out. She watched as Mo made her way across the square and began to set up Stacey's stall, it made sense really, Danielle wouldn't want to work today and Stacey would want to look after her.

Ronnie's daze was interrupted by Roxy's abrupt entrance, "Why don't you just go see her? Or do you plan to spend the whole day cluttering up the living room?" She knew they would have to bond and talk things through, and blah blah blah, but why did it have to be so difficult! If they weren't both so guarded life would be much simpler, but no, Ronnie insisted on spending her life as miss frosty pants and now Danielle appeared to be following in her mum's footsteps.

Ronnie reluctantly turned to face her sister, "I don't want to push her, I've already tried to call but there was no answer." She looked a bag of nerves, her eyes frequently darting around the square and back to the Slater's, clearly terrified she had missed something.

They were interrupted by Phil's shouts from downstairs, something along the lines of making it look like the wedding had never happened. Ronnie felt guilty, once again all she was thinking about was herself, "How's Aunty Peg?"

"She's, well not great, but she's gone to stay with Aunt Sal. They left first thing this morning." Ronnie nodded in acknowledgement whilst glancing back across the Square.

Stacey made her way back upstairs, holding two cups of tea. "Dan, can I come in?" She gently pushed the door open, not bothering to wait for an answer; she knew it would never come. Danielle was sat calmly on the bed, lightly tracing the creases in the sheets with her finger, she looked up having noticed Stacey holding out a cup of tea to her and wearing a warm smile. Danielle reluctantly took the tea and placed it on the table next to her, Stacey climbed onto the bed to sit opposite her friend. "I've convinced Nan to open the stall, she weren't thrilled, but I talked her round." Stacey winked at Danielle who didn't even attempt to find her friend amusing, "Uncle Charlie was asking about you, wanted to know if you were ok after last night...Ronnie was at the window in the Vic, I saw her watching the house this morning, she's probably worried about you Dan." Stacey had been unsure whether or not to mention Ronnie and decided to change the subject when Danielle gave no response, neither good nor bad, "So, how do you feel this morning?"

Danielle shrugged her shoulders, "Don't know...stupid" she could see Stacey about to jump in and knew if she didn't speak now, she wouldn't get another word in, "Why did I do it Stace? Why did I have to go and announce it in front of everyone? I'm so stupid, I can't stay here now."

"What? Of course you can! It doesn't matter; I'll deal with anyone who has anything to say!" Stacey felt a bit desperate now; she couldn't lose her best friend, why did everyone she loved have to leave?

Danielle shook her head, it wasn't Stacey she wanted to leave behind, just everything else, "I can't face everyone again, I'm not like you, I can't deal with people whispering behind my back. You should have heard what Archie said, he made out I was mad, but I'm not, I just wanted Ronnie to know the truth."

"I know. I know, and Ronnie does know now, just like you wanted. Maybe she's not that bad, she seemed to really care last night, you could have what you always wanted." Stacey tried to be as convincing as she could, which was a difficult task when she couldn't stand Ronnie Mitchell, but she was desperate to stop Danielle from leaving.

"But I don't know if I do want her anymore, she's just too much to handle..." It was still too hard to explain what she was feeling, but right now all she really knew was that Ronnie was complex, it was never clear which side of her you would get and she couldn't cope with trying to form such a complicated relationship.

"What about Roxy and Amy then? You've always loved Amy and last night you and Roxy seemed to be ok." Stacey was slightly unsure on whether she was making matters better or worse by mentioning Roxy, but they had looked comfortable together last night when they had hugged. Besides, Stacey had always much preferred Roxy to Ronnie, maybe her auntie was what Danielle needed right now.

A whisper of a smile swept across Danielle's face, she couldn't deny the intrigue she felt towards her new family. But there was still Ronnie and there was still the gossip of the locals. Stacey noticed the minute change in Danielle's behaviour and decided to take hold before it slipped away again, "Can't you just stay for a while, see how things go, maybe it's not as bad as you think." Danielle didn't object so Stacey decided to leave it for now, "I'm going to nip to the shop, used up all the milk in the teas, mum'll be wanting some when she gets up. I won't be long, ok?" Danielle nodded and leaned back against the bed, still exhausted.

Ronnie jumped as the Slater's front door opened again, it was Stacey, not who she really wanted to talk to, but close enough. Ronnie quickly made her way down the stairs and out the back door, determined to speak with Stacey; she needed to know about Danielle. Ronnie needed to know her daughter was ok, nothing else mattered.

**There's the update as requested ;D I hope it's ok, I'm having trouble writing these bits. I know where I want to take the story, it's just getting there I'm finding hard!** **Anyway please keep reviewing, ideas and opinions welcome :D** **Thank you so much for all of the reviews so far!!! I will try to keep up the standard.**


	25. Chapter 25

Stacey sped up as she saw Ronnie jog towards her; she really wasn't in the mood for a chat with the ice queen. "Stacey, wait, please! I just want to know if Danielle's ok."

"How do you think after the way your family's treated her!" Stacey shot back, mainly annoyed that she had once again got dragged into another Mitchell family saga.

Ronnie felt a pang of guilt, Stacey was right, it was her family that had caused Danielle so much pain, "I know ok, but it's not going to happen again. If I'd known I would never have let my dad near her or..."

"It's not just him though is it? You've hurt her more than he ever could!" Stacey couldn't deny that she was feeling some pleasure in making Ronnie suffer, the Mitchells had put her family through hell with Sean, she was glad one of them was finally getting their comeuppance.

Ronnie knew this wasn't coming out as she intended, she wasn't trying to deny responsibility, and the worst thing she could do right now would be to get on the wrong side of Stacey, "I know, I know, but I just want to make it up to her. I'll never hurt her again; I just want her to be happy."

Stacey had reached the point where she couldn't stop herself, she knew it wasn't all Ronnie's fault and Danielle would probably object to her confronting Ronnie, she had always stood up for her mum in the past against Stacey's verbal attacks of character, even if she couldn't stand up for herself and Ronnie didn't deserve it protecting. But Danielle wasn't around to stop her this time and that was Ronnie's fault, "Well may be you should have thought about that earlier when you treated her like dirt in front of the whole wedding reception, or maybe when used her against your dad, or threw her out of your club. And how about trying to get her arrested, that was trying to make her happy, was it?"

"No, I didn't know, I would never have treated her like that if I'd known! My dad told me she was dead, Stacey, my baby. I thought I'd lost the most important thing in the world, how was I suppose to deal with that?" Tears began to swell in Ronnie's eyes as the emotion crept into her voice. She couldn't stand that the one thing she wanted the most was the one thing no one would allow her to have.

Stacey felt uncomfortable at watching the ice queen melt in front of her, Ronnie did genuinely care. She wanted to help the pair to heal, but letting Ronnie in on anything about Danielle felt like a breach of her best friend's confidence, "I should be getting back."

Ronnie softened at Stacey's change of tone and knew she couldn't push any further, "Ok. But please, if she needs anything let me know, or you."

Stacey was bewildered, had she just heard right? Ronnie Mitchell offering her support to Stacey Slater, "What? Why would you want to help me?"

"You're her best friend, you were there for her through everything, I'll always be grateful that she's got you." Ronnie gave a warm smile, a genuine smile, the first Stacey had ever seen from her. Why did she have to be so nice! Now Stacey felt even more guilty.

Stacey watched as Ronnie slowly turned back towards the Vic, she sighed deeply, she may regret what she was about to say, but it had to be said, Ronnie deserved to know this much, "Ronnie...she wants to leave. I've tried to talk her out of it, but she's scared, and I don't know if I can fix that."

Ronnie quickly turned back, her eyes wide with fear, "What is she scared of? If it's just me..."

"No, I think it's more everyone else. She made a scene in front of everyone; the whole square's talking about it, Ronnie. People will think she's lost it or something. No one stood up for her at the wedding; I don't think she can face living with all the rumours." Stacey couldn't believe the relief she felt at telling Ronnie, it eased her own fear of losing her best friend knowing she would have Ronnie on side now.

"Well, I can tell everyone the truth, things will die down after a while. Everyone'll soon forget and move on to the next drama...it is me as well though, isn't it? She doesn't want to face me." Ronnie wanted to fix her daughter's problem, to make all the pain go away, but she knew it was in part her who was causing the pain.

Stacey actually felt sorry for Ronnie, she couldn't believe it, but it was true, "Maybe she will, in time, you're just...."

"An evil cow." Ronnie absentmindedly cut in, remembering Danielle's words a few weeks ago.

Stacey couldn't resist laughing at Ronnie's glum interruption, "I was thinking more difficult or intimidating."

Ronnie's face broke into a smile, but quickly turned sincere, "I'm not, I can change, I can be everything she wants me to be."

Stacey sighed, she could tell how much Ronnie meant it, but that was the problem, "I don't think she knows what she wants you to be."

Ronnie accepted what Stacey had said, she knew in her own way Stacey was trying to soften the blow. Danielle was the most important person in all of this, her happiness was paramount, "She's happy here though isn't she, she's got you, and Roxy and Amy now too... if she wants me to leave, I will. Just tell her that please, I'll tell everyone the truth then leave if that's what she wants."

The pity Stacey felt for the broken woman stood before her was overwhelming. She still couldn't believe how different Ronnie had become over night, Ronnie Mitchell was offering to give up everything for Danielle, she at least deserved a chance to be with her daughter and Stacey decided there and then that she would not be the one stood in the way, "Why don't you come over with me now, I'll see if she'll see you...I can't promise anything though."

Ronnie's face lit up, she knew it was a long shot, but like she said the night before, she would take anything she could get.

**Hi, thanks for the reviews and ideas, they really do help me to write this stuff, I've got a bit more planned out in my head now that I wasn't sure about before. Please keep reviewing, I really want to make a good job of this story, so comments are welcome to help me improve :D I hope people are still enjoying the story and I hope this chapter was up to standard. Bit more Ronnie and Danielle coming up soon ;D**


	26. Chapter 26

Ronnie had initially been quite excited at the prospect of going to see her daughter, but with every step towards the Slater's she felt her fear deepen, her heart racing faster and faster as the distance between her and Danielle shortened. Stacey opened the front door and stepped aside to allow Ronnie entry. The nerves in both of them were reaching breaking point; Stacey was now beginning to doubt her decision, fearing Danielle would react badly to her interfering. Ronnie jumped as Jean dashed out of the living room door, looking particularly flustered, "Oh, Stacey, thank God it's you. I was beginning to worry and there's no milk left..."

Stacey jumped in before her mum began to make the situation worse, "It's ok, mum, I've got it here. Why don't you go have breakfast, yeah?" She handed the milk to Jean and gently shuffled her in the direction of the kitchen door, when she realised Jean had locked her eyes on Ronnie and was making no attempt to move. Ronnie stood watching the pair, not sure how to respond, she could see a soft side to Stacey now and began to understand more why Danielle had become friends with her. It was also interesting for her to see the relationship between mother and daughter, despite being strained by Jean's condition; it was full of love and looked natural. Ronnie almost envied them, wishing her and Danielle could have that closeness. She had never really had much of an example set to see a real mother and daughter relationship, especially not one involving teenagers which she would now have to deal with. Her own mum had left her so there was never much chance for any teenage bonding there, then there was Roxy and Amy, but Amy was too young for comparison.

Stacey turned to face a very intrigued looking Ronnie after she had managed to convince Jean to stop worrying and there was nothing going on to concern her. "You wait in the living room; I'll go talk to Danielle, see if she wants to see you. I'll be back soon, yeah?"

Ronnie nodded gratefully, "Thank you." She slowly made her way into the living room; her nerves too strained to permit her to sit down, so she instead paced around the room, constantly fiddling with her locket.

Stacey cautiously opened the bedroom door and entered to see Danielle bustling around apparently tidying the room, or possibly just pointlessly reorganising everything. "Dan, you ok?"

Danielle stopped her task to address Stacey, "Yeah, just couldn't sit still...needed something to do." She smiled faintly before sitting back down on the bed.

Stacey found Danielle's behaviour amusing at the best of times, and this was no different, whenever she was down she sulked in bed, but not Danielle, no she seemed to go into ultra spring cleaning mode. "You can do the cleaning if you like?"

Danielle responded to Stacey's cheeky grin with a gentle smile, a genuine one this time, not like the previous fake one she had given. Stacey settled herself on the bed next to her best friend, trying to put of the inevitable subject of Ronnie and the fact that she was currently downstairs. Danielle's expression suddenly turned to one of curiosity when she realised Stacey had just got back from the shop, she must know something about the atmosphere in the square, "Did you hear anyone say anything about what happened?"

Stacey bit her lip in anticipation, her mind beginning to judge the best approach of getting Ronnie into the conversation, "No, I didn't... But I did bump into Ronnie" Stacey held her breath in waiting for Danielle's reaction.

"Back to life as usual is she?" Danielle's tone gave very little away, but Stacey could sense curiosity and a hint of hurt at imagining Ronnie to have recovered much quicker than herself.

"No, she came out of the Vic to ask me how you were" Stacey paused, waiting for Danielle to respond, but she remained silent, though Stacey was sure she had seen a flicker of a smile, "I was a bit mean to her..." Stacey felt a hint of shame at having to admit this, but it may help Ronnie's defence.

Danielle's head snapped round at Stacey's admission, "What? You didn't make things worse did you?" Her voice sounded a bit whiny in tone, clearly desperate to avoid anymore confrontation.

"No. Actually, well I thought she'd have a go back, but she didn't say anything Dan, she just took it all, and then said she was sorry and that she just wanted you to be happy." Danielle looked slightly confused at first, she was finding it very difficult to separate the usual Ronnie Mitchell and the one she had said good bye to last night. "Erm, obviously it's your choice..." Stacey began knowing this was her chance, "But she would really like to see you."

"I can't, Stace. I don't know what to say to her, I don't even know if I want to stay in Walford" Danielle paused, noticing Stacey's shifty behaviour, "You haven't told her that, have you? Oh Stacey, thanks a lot!" She didn't need an answer; the look on her friend's face was answer enough.

"I'm sorry, but she was really concerned and I didn't want you to leave" Stacey hastened her words, determined to get it all out before Danielle had another chance to interject, "She said she wanted to help, and that she would tell everyone the truth if that's what you wanted, and she'd even leave if it meant you'd be able to stay."

Danielle felt a little shocked by what Stacey claimed Ronnie had said, it sounded a bit extreme to be Ronnie's words, but Stacey had no reason to make Ronnie look better, she hated the Mitchells, unless it was to persuade her to stay. She began to feel guilty at how much she was upsetting Stacey by threatening to leave; she needed to make her understand, "Stace, you know me leaving, it doesn't mean we can't still see each other. You're the best thing in this place, I won't just kick you out of my life, you're my best friend."

Stacey's eyes swelled with tears, causing Danielle's to do the same, it broke her heart to see Stacey upset when she was usually so strong. "But it won't be the same will it? I hardly ever see you. Please can't you just hear Ronnie out, if I can't change your mind?" Stacey finished her plea, taking hold of Danielle's hand in an attempt to enforce her need for her friend.

Danielle sat for second, considering the options, but deep down she knew she really didn't want to leave and if Ronnie could make it easier, maybe she wouldn't have to, "Ok. I'll...I'll talk to Ronnie." Despite her hesitation and fear Danielle knew she had just signed a binding verbal contract, and judging by the grin forming of Stacey's face, there was no way she was getting out of it.

**Hi everyone, thank you so much for all the reviews!!! Hope this chapter has been well recieved :D I've started the next chapter so that should be up before too long ;D Please, please keep reviewing. Thanks again for the comments!!! :D**


	27. Chapter 27

The smile spreading across Stacey's face was unsuccessfully disguised with Danielle responding with a playful push. The moment was short lived when Stacey realised she may have left out the small detail of Ronnie being downstairs. "Dan, do you fancy talking to Ronnie now? Only I kind of invited her over and she's waiting downstairs." Stacey rushed the last part as Danielle jumped up off the bed.

Ronnie had remained patiently in the living room, hoping that any second someone would come down the stairs and give her the chance to be with her little girl, even for a second. In reality she had only been waiting for a few minutes, but each minute seemed like hours. It appeared that the hands on the clock took longer to move with every tick. Every instinct in her body was telling Ronnie to just run upstairs and hold her baby, but that was not an option, she had to be patient, she would wait forever it that's what it would take to see her daughter again. Ronnie had already waited 19 years; she could wait a few more minutes.

"What? What! No I can't! Stace why didn't you tell me she was here?" Panic rose to new heights in Danielle as she aimlessly flung her arms around in the air. The prospect of seeing Ronnie was daunting in itself, but seeing her right now, that was something Danielle wasn't prepared for.

Stacey was a little shocked by her friend's abrupt outburst, but tried her best to calm the situation, "Alright calm down, Dan just chill yeah! She won't come up until I tell her she can."

"She can't come up at all!" Danielle felt utterly bewildered at Stacey's laid back response, had she had a complete personality transplant? Either way, Danielle needed control over the situation to be back in her hands, "Can't you just get her to leave?"

"You said you'd talk to her!" Stacey was trying to keep herself under control, but Danielle was frustrating her now, she felt hurt that her friend may not have meant what she had said before and the anger was beginning to reveal itself in her voice.

Danielle realised how her refusal to see Ronnie may have sounded to Stacey, and she wasn't about to change her mind, but she did need to make Stacey understand, "I will, but not now. I need time to get ready; I can't see her looking like this!" Danielle's voice was still worryingly high pitched, but she was beginning to resemble the Danielle Stacey was use to, the one who was nervous around Ronnie and always wanted to impress her , regardless of everything else.

"I wouldn't worry about that, you should see the state she's in." Stacey couldn't help but laugh at the contrast of Danielle's attitude and the state that was now the not so untouchable Ronnie Mitchell. If she hadn't been so stressed this morning she would have found Ronnie's image quite amusing, it would appear the ice queen had melted; Ronnie was dressed in what Stacey could only assume was one of Roxy's hoodies and pair of jogging bottoms, her face was clear of all makeup and her hair roughly tied back from the wedding. Stacey thought that, in all honesty, Ronnie simply looked human, just like everyone else. A mother desperate to see her child.

"Stacey, I'm serious, please." Danielle was beginning to get desperate now, clearly showing in her begging pleas to her best friend. If Stacey wouldn't get Ronnie to leave, then she would just stay downstairs and Danielle would be forced to deal with her sooner or later.

Stacey could read her friend quite well and she could tell how distressed Danielle was getting under the pressure, it was clear that she would have to relent, but still she needed some reassurance that she was not about to lose yet another person she loved, "You promise you're not going to leave though right? You'll at least hear her out?"

"Yes, ok! I promise I won't do anything 'til I've spoken to her. Now will you please make her leave?" Danielle replied urgently, the need for Stacey's cooperation becoming greater by the second.

"Why don't you just get ready now, prepare yourself or whatever, and I'll tell Ronnie to wait, she can just stay downstairs until you're ready?" Stacey knew deep down that she had already lost the battle, but it seemed worth one last attempt at keeping Ronnie in the house.

"No. I promise I won't go back on what I've said, but...I can't deal with her yet, I need time. " Danielle sighed deeply, tears filled her eyes as she allowed herself to think what she truly felt, "This is so important and I don't want it to get messed up..." Danielle snapped herself out of the pain, remembering Stacey was still there, she couldn't afford to open up too much; the hurt was still so raw, "Tell her I'll text or call her soon, when I'm ready..." She once again trailed off, lost in thoughts of seeing Ronnie again.

Stacey watched her friend silently for a moment; she knew now and understood on some level why Danielle wasn't ready to face Ronnie. She had already messed up being a friend to Danielle enough times when she needed it, but this time she would be there for her through it all. Stacey realised the emphasis Danielle was putting on her next encounter with Ronnie, as if it would make or break them and set a standard for their relationship, she needed to reduce the pressure in the situation and make Danielle understand that it didn't have to be as hard as she was making it in her mind. "Ok...look talking to her, or not talking, just listening, it doesn't mean you have to forgive her or become best mates and start calling her 'mummy'..." Stacey paused and was relieved to see Danielle wearing a small smile, it seemed helpful to make light of the situation, but she also knew serious conversation was needed, "it just gives you a chance, yeah? A chance to one day try."

**Hope everyone is still enjoying this story, I'm not sure if this is still up to standard, so sorry if it isn't. I know a lot of you want more R&D, but don't worry it is coming (probably in the next chapter) ;D I just thought it was important to show them interacting with other characters, to show their perceptions of the situation, and then I got a bit carried away with it, but it's back to some Ronnie involvement again now ;D At least my chapters seem to be gradually getting longer :P Thank you so much for all the great reviews, they are my inspiration to write more!!! Please keep reviewing :D**


	28. Chapter 28

The atmosphere felt much calmer now upstairs in the Slater's, despite it being quite the opposite downstairs with Ronnie wear the carpet down and practically rubbing the colour off her locket. Danielle had now relaxed knowing Stacey would fix the situation, she knew what her friend had said was true; it was now just a case of figuring out exactly how, when and where she wanted to talk to Ronnie.

A smile of understanding was exchanged between the pair as Stacey left the room and prepared herself for dealing with the other drama queen that awaited downstairs. As she entered the front room, Ronnie spun round to face her with the most desperate look in her eyes that Stacey had ever seen, which encouraged a pang of guilt to surface in Stacey, one which did not make it any easy to start what she was about to say. Ronnie could sense Stacey's reluctance to speak and couldn't wait any longer, "Did you talk to her? What did she say? Can I see her?"

Stacey bit her lip, unsure of the best way to explain, she was use to stressful situations, particularly after years of dealing with Jean. But still, compassion didn't come naturally to Stacey, especially when faced with someone she'd had a strong dislike for in the past. "I have spoken to her..." Stacey decided it would be best to get the worst over with first, "and she...Danielle doesn't want to see you now" Ronnie's face dropped, though it hadn't looked particularly optimistic to begin with, Stacey hastened to continue, "But she will see you soon, she said she'd text or call you when she's ready...I think she just needs a bit of time to adjust to the idea of everyone knowing her secret, I mean she kept quiet for so long and now it's all out in the open...I suppose you're finding it hard to get your head around as well?"

Ronnie nodded solemnly, "Yeah, I am...I understand...tell her I'm here though, day or night, whenever she's ready." Her pleas were acknowledged with a nod and gentle smile from Stacey. Ronnie slowly walked towards the front door, unable to resist a lingering glance up the stairs as she passed.

Stacey could feel waves of insecurity radiating from Ronnie, she was clearly unconvinced that Danielle would ever want to speak to her again after the way she had treated her over her time in Walford, "Ronnie..." Stacey paused when Ronnie turned to face her, she looked so lost, she looked exactly like Danielle. The similarity was unnerving. Stacey couldn't keep eye contact with Ronnie as she spoke; it felt like she was talking to Danielle. She had never noticed it before, probably because Ronnie constantly kept her guard up, but the expressions, the mannerisms, even the way their eyes pierced into another person when trying to read them, it was all identical.

Realising she had left Ronnie hanging whilst getting wrapped up in her own thoughts, Stacey continued what she had intended to say, "You will see her again, she is going to contact you, this isn't some plan to get you out the way. I'm not letting her out my sight 'til she's heard what you've got to say. You both deserve that much."

"What if I say something wrong, what if it's not what she wants to hear?" More than anything in the world Ronnie wanted to see Danielle, to talk to her and have a chance to explain. But she was also dreading the moment she would have to offer an explanation, the fear of worsening the situation grew with every thought of the previous night. She had tried to behave how Danielle wanted her to then, and the result had been her daughter running to get away, terrified. Ronnie still didn't know how she had messed it up so quickly; all she knew was that she couldn't bear to see Danielle look at her like that again. Fear of making the same mistake again would be easier to handle it she knew what needed to be done differently this time, how to heal their relationship.

Stacey felt like she was banging her head against a brick wall, if they would be honest with each other, rather than shooting the messenger, then may half of their fears would dissolve. She felt a bit hypercritical in what she was about to say seeing as how Danielle had lied to Ronnie for months, but it needed to be said and now Ronnie was going to have to fight for Danielle she couldn't afford to get it wrong, "Just be honest with her, she's not going to forgive you for anymore lies, but maybe she can move on from what's already happened, in time... Anyway I think there's already been enough lying in your family to last a lifetime."

Ronnie sighed but smiled at the same time, grateful that Stacey was prepared to offer her some advice. She would usually retaliate to a comment against her family, but Stacey was right, and what was the point in fighting for her family when the most important person in her life was missing. It was clear that patients, calm, understanding, and of course love, would be the tools Ronnie needed to get her through this and back to her daughter. Ronnie would have to learn how to be a mum, she had already started by subconsciously watching Jean and Stacey earlier, and listening intently to any nugget of information or advice Stacey could offer her with regards to Danielle. Being a parent may be the most important job in the world, but it's also the hardest, this was rapidly becoming apparent to Ronnie who would give anything to be with her little girl, yet had to live knowing her baby would remain out of reach, no matter how close Ronnie stayed to her.

**Thank you for all the reviews!!! Please keep them coming :D The bit between Ronnie and Stacey was longer than I thought, I think next chapter will be more exciting though ;D**


	29. Chapter 29

**Bonus update tonight :P thewattsrule, just for you (as requested) ;D** **Hope everyone enjoys, please review!!!**

The Slater's house was uncharacteristically quiet with only Danielle, Stacey and Jean inside. Stacey closed the door behind Ronnie and decided to check on her own mum, who was most likely still in the kitchen and worried about leaving in case it meant any confrontation with Ronnie.

Danielle stood by the window like she had at the Vic the night before, only this time she was relaxed and content with knowing she wouldn't be forced to see Ronnie. But still, as she heard the door close, her heart fell knowing it was Ronnie leaving the house. Danielle looked down into the street, at first she didn't recognise Ronnie, she looked so different to her usual classy, strong and intimidating appearance, what Stacey had said about her now made sense. If it was possible, Danielle found that Ronnie looked more like her mum and less like a stranger than ever before. Danielle didn't want to let herself feel too much, but right now she was alone, no one could watch her, no one could hear her thoughts, so why couldn't she allow her heart to speak to her?

Since they had met, numerous thoughts ran through Danielle's head whenever she saw Ronnie, mainly _how do I tell her the truth._ But now there was only one, that same one that kept repeating itself as if to convince herself of the truth, _that's my mum_. She could hear her own voice repeating the words over and over in her mind, and it was with pride, love and astonishment that they spoke. Danielle still couldn't believe that Ronnie Mitchell was her mum, and she wanted so much to hear those words of acceptance from Ronnie that would make it all real.

As Ronnie walked across the streets, each step driving them further apart, Danielle allowed instinct to kick in. She still didn't know what she wanted from Ronnie, what could possibly be said to fix their problems, but she wanted her mum right now and nothing would get in the way of that.

Danielle flung herself through her bedroom door and down the stairs, she had somehow moved twice the speed of last night when she had been running away from Ronnie and had escaped through the front door within seconds. She headed towards the Vic on the same path that she had seen Ronnie take. Danielle slowed her pace as she caught sight of Ronnie ahead of her, nerves began to take over; it was an unfamiliar situation. This time Ronnie would know her secret and that meant she wouldn't be faced with the person she was use to, who she would be faced with was the worrying part, last night had been so strained with emotion and shock of the announcement, that there was now no indication of how they would react to each other. Maybe Stacey had persuaded Ronnie to come over, Ronnie might not have really wanted to see her, Stacey's account of events was all she had to go by, but what if they weren't true?

The distance between mother and daughter was gradually increasing as Danielle's pace slowed with each step, but she still refused to stop completely. Ronnie took no notice of anything happening around her, she was heading back to Vic, but why she had no idea. The only place on earth she wanted to be was with her daughter, but at least if she stayed at the Vic she would be easily found if Danielle did need her. There were whispers spreading like wildfire through the Square with everyone she passed, it was to be expected though if you lived on Albert Square and after her and Danielle being centre of attention at the wedding reception, it was no surprise that gossip had begun. Ronnie fought her instinct to verbally attack the sniggering locals, it wasn't too difficult as her mind was focused on Danielle so very little else even registered, but she also wanted to change into someone Danielle would want as her mum, a mum to be proud of. Ronnie's instincts were screaming at her to put her guard up, shut out the pain, but that would mean shutting out Danielle and that was something Ronnie would never allow herself to do.

The loss of her baby had transformed Ronnie into the person she had become; cold, hard and with years of pain bottled up inside. But now Ronnie had her baby back, Danielle may not be talking to her yet, but for now it was enough to know she was alive and healthy. Ronnie would go to any lengths to get her daughter back, the love she felt already was indescribable, and it scared her to feel so much after years of blocking out as much feeling as she could. Her senses were now alive with emotion, no longer numb from the pain of loss. She had pushed everyone away, even Roxy had been alienated in the last few months, and more ironically she had pushed Danielle away before finding out the truth. An innocent girl had tried to befriend her and she had rejected her over and over because every time she got too close it opened Ronnie's heart to potential pain. This would never happen again, she would never push another person out of her life. Danielle had melted her heart and Ronnie refused to become frozen again. An ice queen was not good enough for her beautiful daughter, she deserved so much more.


	30. Chapter 30

The park provided good cover for Danielle as she finally came to a halt out of sight of the locals. She watched as Ronnie was stopped by Ian Beale just before reaching the Vic, he was ranting about getting paid for the wedding catering. Danielle braced herself for Ronnie's reaction; she hated seeing the cold, harsh side to her mother. If there was doubt in her mind as to whether she was still going to approach Ronnie, it was gone now; there was no way she would consider talking to a recently confronted and irritable Mitchell, least of all Veronica Mitchell. Something burned in Danielle's heart at the thought, it wasn't quite anger, more sadness and disappointment; she wished Ronnie could be softer and more approachable.

Ronnie was less than impressed with Ian's demands, she had always thought of him as an irritating pest, but he was pushing his look this time. The catering wasn't even anything to do with her, it wasn't her wedding, and right now she could really do without any distractions to take her attention off her daughter. Every moment wasted without her baby was a moment lost.

Much to Danielle's surprise, Ronnie didn't scream or shout; there was no arguing, no outburst...Ronnie simply muttered, "Not now" and walked away. Danielle stood trying to process what she had just witnessed; Ian also looked dumbfounded as he slowly turned to Lord over the fruit and veg stall, clearly wanting to stay nearby so he could corner the next Mitchell to leave the Vic.

Danielle remained hidden for a few minutes after having watched Ronnie enter the pub, her gaze wandered back and forth as she contemplated her next move. Going back to the Slater's was the safer option for avoiding the attention of the locals, though there weren't many people around yet. But going back to the Slater's also meant facing Stacey, who would be unimpressed if she knew Danielle had had a chance to talk to Ronnie and then backed out at the last minute. She had promised Stacey and the thought of facing her right now seemed more dangerous than seeing Ronnie, Danielle knew Stacey would have something to say about her running out without a word, then to have broken her promise would not help matters.

Danielle folded her arms, wrapping them around her in a protective manner, before walking briskly towards the Vic with her head down in an attempt to go unnoticed and avoid eye contact with the spectators. Upon reaching the door, Danielle realised there was no way she could go inside, not after everything that had happen the previous night. She had ruined the wedding, so neither Peggy nor Phil would be very welcoming, then there was the way Ronnie and Archie had treated her before she found the locket; there were too many bad memories to face by going inside.

After a few seconds of hovering by the door, Danielle turned to walk away, only to find numerous eyes on her. Ian came bustling over, "I'd better still get paid after your little stunt at the wedding!" Mo shouted over from the clothes stall for him to keep his nose out, she was protective of Danielle, but didn't know the full story so couldn't offer much more of an argument.

Most of the people in the square had been at the wedding, and were now all passing judgement on the girl they had known for several months. All eyes were on Danielle, she had never been very good at being centre of attention, and the stares and whispers were now beginning to panic her. She wanted to get out of sight, but she also wanted things to go back to normal and running away would make her look guilty. Phoning Stacey could help temporarily, at least there would be someone to stick up for her, but she also needed someone right now and Stacey would take too long.

Danielle glanced at the Vic, Ronnie was right inside; she needed her mum to protect her and make it all go away. What if Ronnie wouldn't though? Danielle was nothing like the Mitchells, why would Ronnie want to admit to the whole Square that Danielle was her daughter? But Danielle had been telling the truth, it wasn't her fault who she was related to, so why should she hide away? There was a chance Ronnie could fix this, and if not then Danielle would just leave, she had nothing to lose.

A shaking hand scanned down the contact list to find Ronnie's number, the phone barely completed one ring before Ronnie's voice came on the line, "Danielle?" The one word was spoken with so much love and concern that it caught Danielle off guard, "Danielle, are you ok?" The panic in Ronnie's voice became evident when she had received no reply.

Danielle quickly pulled herself together, realising she still hadn't answered Ronnie, "Yeah, no...can you come outside?" Her words hastened as her senses tuned back into the surrounding gossip, Ian now muttering about why someone would even want to be a Mitchell anyway.

"Outside? What do you mean?" Ronnie now sounded both confused and concerned but still spoke softly, glad of any interaction with her daughter, no matter how small. Danielle seemed unable to focus on both the phone call and the situation developing around her, as Ronnie's words barely even registered. The locals were like a bunch of animals picking at a carcass, the original few crowding round had now attracted more.

"Now, please" Danielle regretted how demanding she sounded, but her panic was rapidly increasing. The call quickly ended before Ronnie could answer, Danielle didn't want her mother's soothing voice clouding her thoughts, she needed to keep her guard up.

**Hi everyone, sorry I haven't updated for a few days, I had a bit of writers block ;) Hope this chapter has been enjoyed, please review!!! :D I'm really grateful for the reviews, comments are welcome to help me improve, also any ideas!!! Next chapter has been started, so should be up soonish.**


	31. Chapter 31

Only just enough time had passed for Danielle to shove her phone back into her pocket before Ronnie had appeared through the Queen Vic's doors; she immediately rushed over to Danielle as if her daughter was all she could see. The reunion was cut short with neither having a chance to speak before Ian barged forward, "Oi, I still want my money" his frustration grew as Ronnie appeared to pay no attention, despite having turned to face him, she was still stealing glances at Danielle, "You listening? I said I want my money, it's not my fault some kids running around claiming to be your daughter..." he watched suddenly intent on the possible gossip benefits as Ronnie's eyes flicked to Danielle, as if waiting for an order.

Ronnie was now so close to Danielle that she was terrified of breathing in case it upset her. She remained in a protective position between Danielle and the audience they had attracted, now understanding why Danielle had asked her to come outside, but she still couldn't do anything without her daughter's permission for fear of it being the wrong and driving her baby yet further away.

Ian noticed the tension between the pair and his voice filled with glee at the thought of discovering a Mitchell secret "Is it true?"

Ronnie half opened her mouth, desperate to tell the world about her daughter, but she instead turned back to face Danielle, her eyes requesting permission. Danielle read her mother's mind and gave a small nod which Ronnie returned with a genuine smile of joy. Ronnie turned back to Ian and answered with love and pride at finally being able to share the news of her beautiful baby, "Yes, it's true. Danielle is my daughter." She wanted to finish with _my beautiful baby girl_, but knew better than to push her luck.

Hearing those words from her mum, her real mum, was all Danielle had ever wanted, it was the acceptance and acknowledgement she had so desperately desired. Now everyone would know the truth, everyone would know she was Ronnie Mitchell's daughter, not just some girl from Telford, she belonged, she had a place and an identity in the Square.

"Another Mitchell!" Ian almost laughed in both horror and disgust at the news, "That's just what we need! Well, you kept that one quiet. And there's me thinking she was just some nut job, I mean from what I could see none of your lot looked happy about her little announcement at the wedding..." Ronnie could imagine the affect Ian's rant was having on her daughter and she wasn't prepared to stand for any more, rage pulsed through her veins as she opened her mouth to protect her daughter, but was suddenly interrupted.

"Ian!" Jane had come dashing over, quickly realising her husband was yet again digging himself a whole.

Ian fought Jane's attempts to pull him away from the situation; he had finally got the upper hand on a Mitchell and wasn't prepared to drop the matter now, "What? I just saying what are they going to do now, welcome her into the family with open arms? She ruined the wedding and she's Ronnie Mitchell's secret kid, she must have been really young when..."

"Ian! Sorry." Jane once again cut in and attempted some damage control to cover Ian's words, and this time insisted on dragging him away.

Danielle had been upset by Ian's previous outburst as it was aimed mainly at her, but this time she was forced to think about Ronnie. She could see Ronnie's hand shaking viciously at her side; this was clearly having a deep affect, though Ronnie had remained uncharacteristically calm. What Ian had said was true, of course people were going to be judging Ronnie now as well, there were bound to be comments on the small age gap between them. If anything it would probably be Ronnie who suffered the most at being the subject of gossip, after all, she had lived there longer and was more well known, not to mention the Mitchell reputation of being all about family and having to face that she had given her own child away. Then there was the ice queen routine, if Ronnie did change she would probably be criticised there too, and if not she would be seen in an even worse light than she was now.

Guilt began creep into Danielle, she had put Ronnie in this situation without sparing a second to think of the impact her revelation would have on Ronnie's life. But still, she hadn't forced Ronnie to tell everyone the truth and she did seem to be trying to change, Ronnie had so far taken everything that had been thrown at her, but Danielle feared this wouldn't last much longer judging by Ronnie's body language.

Ronnie stood trembling with a deadly glare aimed at Ian; it felt almost impossible to fight her instincts telling her to fight back, to close herself off from the world. But now there was a new found instinct that held her back and begged her to remain calm for her daughter. She wanted to scream the truth at everyone, make the world understand how much she loved her baby and how deeply she regretted all the pain she had caused, but these were words for Danielle's ears, no one else. Ronnie's thoughts, worries, anger and pain were immediately erased as she felt a soft hand gently slip into her own and firmly grip onto her. Danielle may not have been a baby anymore but she still held onto her mum in exactly the same way.

**Hi, I hope you've enjoyed this chapter. Please, please keep reviewing, the comments are really helpful :D Thank you so much for all the reviews so far!!!**


	32. Chapter 32

Mother and daughter stood encased in their own world, untouched by anything else. Despite not facing each other, the simple contact of their hands had forged the first step towards a relationship. Danielle was entirely focused on her mum, apparently oblivious to the rest of the world, as she waited for a response, any response. Danielle let out a breath she had not realised she had been holding in when she felt Ronnie's hand relax and begin to gently brush her thumb across Danielle's knuckles.

Ronnie's heart had initially lifted at the simple gesture, but it was now racing at a dangerous speed. This was her daughter, the real thing; the one chance she had craved for 19 years was finally within her reach. She could feel the softness of Danielle's hand; it was exactly the same as the first time she held her baby, the same only now all grown up...and trembling. Ronnie had been so lost in the moment that the countless pairs of eyes on them had been cleared from her vision, but the fear now radiating off Danielle had quickly snapped her back into reality. She needed to forget everyone and everything else and concentrate on protecting her daughter, and the only way to do that would be to lead Danielle away from the situation.

Ronnie turned to face her daughter, still keeping a firm grip on her hand, refusing to break the only connection they had forged. Danielle was equally as determined to keep hold of her mum's hand, but her eyes were looking beyond Ronnie and constantly darting from one person to the next, she looked terrified, like a lost child.

Despite everything Ronnie still found it impossible to resist breaking into a smile with one look at her daughter. She continued to stroke her thumb across Danielle's hand and attempted to gain some recognition by cupping Danielle's cheek with her spare hand. Ronnie was relieved to see Danielle's attention now focused on her, it would make the task of talking to her easier, "Danielle, sweetie, maybe we should go inside?"

The words took a few seconds to register, Danielle somehow still found Ronnie mesmerising, particularly when she was witnessing such a rare side to her mother that people were not usually allowed to see. The gentle reassurance in Ronnie's eyes was extremely enticing and gave Danielle hope that they could build a proper relationship, hope that this was the real Ronnie. She nodded in response to Ronnie's request, but refused to move when she was guided in the direction of the Vic. Memories of the night before, of Ronnie's refusal to believe her and brutal method of attempting to remove her came flooding back, along with the other memories of being pushed away from Amy only a few weeks earlier. The renewed pain placed doubt in her mind, she once again didn't know who her mum really was, she had seen so much bad, how could she believe the present over the past?

The look in Danielle's eyes immediately signalled to Ronnie the reason behind her reluctance, she could feel Danielle's grip on her loosen but refused to let go; this was her only chance to be with her daughter, she couldn't let it slip away the same way she could now feel her daughter slipping further from her grasp. Ronnie stepped back towards Danielle, blocking her view of the Vic and hastily attempted to divert the situation, "We can go wherever you want..." upon receiving no acknowledgement Ronnie desperately continued, determined to break Danielle's thought pattern, "How about the park, or the Slaters?" Ronnie had tried to suggest the places she thought Danielle would feel most comfortable, but still her daughter looked unsure. Knowing that the chances of convincing Danielle to give her the time of day were decreasing by the second, Ronnie decided to continue rambling with anywhere she could think of in the hope that one of them would be the right answer. "Or there's my flat...or the club? Please Danielle..."

Danielle cut her of having made her decision, "Club." She had been listening to every word despite the vacant expression she had been wearing and this was the only option she felt remotely comfortable with. Her main priority was to remove herself from the eye of the public, so the park wasn't an option, and if she was going to be contained in a building with Ronnie it would have to feel neutral and not trapped. The club might belong to Ronnie but Danielle had worked there so knew the place well and it would be easy to leave if she wanted to, but most importantly it held the least memories. Danielle had spent night after night crying over Ronnie at the Slaters and Ronnie's flat was tainted by the abortion when she had confessed all to Ronnie.

Ronnie couldn't mask the feeling of rejection when she felt Danielle pull her hand away, but they were at least now going to have a chance to talk. "The club, ok." Ronnie hastily checked her pocket, relieved to find her keys where there, she looked to her daughter with a small smile, "R 'n' R it is."

**Hope you are still enjoying the story. I'm having a bit of trouble writing the story at the minute, so comments, tips, reviews are all very welcome. The next chapter should be more R&D. Thanks so much for all the amazing reviews, they are much appreciated!!! :D**


	33. Chapter 33

The walk to the club was dramatically reduced by Danielle's desire to no longer be the focus of attention. Evidently news of the wedding reception had quickly spread as all eyes were on mother and daughter with everyone they passed. Ronnie managed to keep up with Danielle's pace despite snatching glances of the locals and resisting the impulse to give them a piece of her mind. It worried Ronnie yet further with the inability to see her daughters face, the imagining but not knowing her daughter's true feelings was now more painful than being faced with her anger or rejection. The desperation to attempt to talk to her daughter grew with every step, but she knew it would have to wait until they had escaped the eye of the public; Danielle was on an unstoppable mission to reach the club.

Finally the pair came to a halt at the club's entrance. Ronnie finally managed to catch her daughter's eye as Danielle lifted her head from her stubborn march, "Are you ok?" Ronnie spoke whilst blindly fiddling to get the key in the lock, unwilling to take her eyes of her baby in fear of her disappearing. Ronnie immediately regretted her question, it was such a stupid thing to ask, of course Danielle wasn't ok, but it seemed to be the only thing she could find to say. Much to Ronnie's relief Danielle simply nodded and waited patiently for the door to open, her eyes fixed on the lock and key.

Ronnie pushed the door open and gestured for Danielle to enter, she tried to reason with herself that this was simply a polite act, but in all honesty she was terrified of taking her eyes off her daughter even for one second, somehow convinced that if she did it would be the last time she would ever see her baby. Ronnie followed a reluctant Danielle, almost colliding at the bottom of the stairs due to Danielle's abrupt stop. Ronnie edged around her daughter, attempting to keep as much physical distance as possible to avoid breaking any boundaries between them. The need to face her daughter and get through to her now had to overpower the fear of opening up Danielle's escape, now enabling her to run back up the stairs, out of the club and out of Ronnie's life.

The club no longer seemed as neutral as Danielle had hoped; it was after all Ronnie's and nothing to do with her. Her eyes slowly scanned the surroundings; the place was filled with connections to Ronnie. She was now reluctant to go any further as it finally dawned on her that there was no escape from this, no escape from the attention she had created and no escape from Ronnie. Everywhere had been flooded with memories, but more importantly these memories also lingered in her mind and there was no escaping that.

Ronnie paused for a moment, unsure of whether Danielle had even noticed her, until Danielle's eyes drifted over her before sharply finding a distraction on the other side of the room. "Do you want to go into the office?" Danielle barely even considered the request; the office would close them in together and she wanted an easy escape.

"Here's fine." Danielle's reply was blunt and emotionless; it made Ronnie shudder to hear how much Danielle's tone mimicked her own ability to build a barrier.

The next move would be Ronnie's and she knew that but the atmosphere felt awkward and forced, making it difficult to judge what needed to be done or said next. Ronnie was use to being in control, but now she had none, no control, no say, no power, nothing. She had absolutely nothing to offer her daughter and no idea how to fix it, so why had she begged Danielle to listen to her, listen to what? There was nothing she could say or do to fix their relationship.

For the first time in her life Ronnie felt truly helpless; everything she had ever wanted was stood right in front of her and she was powerless to reach out and grab it. It wasn't fair on either of them, but more than anything Ronnie wanted her baby to be happy, and she clearly wasn't. Danielle now looked quite agitated and Ronnie knew deep down that she didn't want to be here, this was just an escape from prying eyes. "Do you want to go?" Ronnie asked defeated, but in a soft, calm voice.

Danielle's head shot up, unable to keep her eyes off her mum any longer, "Do you want me to?"

Ronnie was shocked by the hurt and anxiety visible in Danielle's eyes, she realised how her words had been taken and it certainly wasn't how she had intended, "What, no, of course not...I just...I want you to be happy and I can see being with me isn't helping, I don't want to force you to stay if you don't want to...I'll still do what you want me to..."Ronnie's words faded out, not sure of the reaction she would receive.

"What do you mean?" Danielle was relieved, but then slightly puzzled by the last comment, though she expected it may be linked to what Stacey had told her earlier.

"Did Stacey tell you what I said this morning?" Danielle chose not to give an answer, needing to hear it from Ronnie "That, if you wanted me to, I would tell everyone the truth and even lea..."

Danielle quickly interrupted having changed her mind; this wasn't really something she needed or wanted to hear. Despite everything they had gone through, the prospect of losing Ronnie was still too painful to bear, "Yeah, she did...but did you mean it?"

"Yes, I meant it." Ronnie made sure she gave her answer sincerely; she desperately wanted to gain Danielle's trust and show how far she would go for her baby.

Danielle held her gaze on Ronnie for a few seconds, and then looked away and whispered, "You said that before..." She had seen the pleading honesty in her mother's eyes when Ronnie answered and part of her believed it, part of her wanted to believe it, part of her needed to believe it. But still, those words Ronnie used were exactly the same as before when she had broken Danielle's heart.

**Hi everyone!!! A big thank you to all the reviews I had so far, everytime I get one I want to write more!!! Hope you like this chapter and are still enjoying the story :D I think I'm finally getting out of my writers block now cos I've nearly done the next chapter aswell ;D The one after that is also planned out in my head :P Please keep reviewing!!! :D**


	34. Chapter 34

The words replayed in Ronnie's head, '_you said that before'_, she tried to decode them, but it was to no avail. "What do you mean?" Ronnie frowned slightly; still not sure of what Danielle was talking about. Her apprehension grew; she knew from Danielle's tone and the look on her face that this was nothing good, just yet another bad memory she had caused.

"When I asked you, I asked if you meant it when...when you said _having your baby was the biggest mistake of your life_." Danielle recalled the event with a hint of bitterness, clearly still hurt and being held back by her mother's previous cruel, yet unknowing, comment.

Ronnie bowed her head in shame, tears brimmed her eyes, but she forced herself to look up when she spoke again; the need heal her daughter's pain made her own feelings pale in comparison, "When I said that I thought you were dead, I thought you'd died years ago. I could live with not being allowed to see you again, but knowing you had died, and so young...I would go through all the pain 100 times if it meant you would be ok..."

"I am ok." Danielle interrupted, she had subconsciously whispered the words under her breath, but Ronnie had stopped immediately to listen to anything Danielle may say. Ronnie craved information about her daughter, she had soaked up every word, every action, every expression, absolutely everything linked to her daughter since she had found out the truth.

"Then it was worth it, wasn't it?" Ronnie gave a watery smile and small laugh with her response, she was still overjoyed that her baby was ok and couldn't help but feel the warmth spread through her with every second she spent in her daughter's presence.

"Maybe..." Danielle once again spoke almost in a whisper, clearly lost in her own thoughts. Upon noticing Ronnie attempt to open her mouth and form an argument to reassure her daughter, Danielle hastened to continue and try to change the subject in a bid to avoid any objects from Ronnie. Danielle had thought that all she had ever wanted was the soft side to Ronnie, a mum to tell her how much she loved her, but now the reality was a little too much; it felt that things were being pushed too far, too fast. The dramatic change in Ronnie's attitude towards her seemed unrealistic and Danielle didn't want to hear any promises from her mum until she was sure she could believe them.

Danielle was not yet ready to forgive Ronnie and open up to her, she would avoid further pain at all costs, and so her resolve hardened as she continued, "What did you want to say to me? Stacey's said I should hear you out..." The words abruptly stopped flowing as Danielle's face turned to a look of horror.

"What's wrong?" There was a sense of urgency in Ronnie's voice; she was desperate to know what was wrong with her baby. If felt strange to her to feel so much concern at such a mild thing, but this was her little girl and there was something wrong. When her baby had been born Ronnie had thought it was impossible to love something more than she did then, but now the love was so strong it almost hurt and this time there was nothing she wouldn't do for her little girl, no one would ever hurt her baby or come between them again.

"Stacey! I just ran out, she'll be going mad!" Danielle checked her phone and sure enough there were 9 missed calls and 3 texts from Stacey, all no doubt panicking that she'd left without even bothering to say good bye.

Ronnie smiled warmly, both in relief that the situation wasn't serious, and pride. Danielle's cold guard had slipped and revealed the gentle, caring Danielle who Ronnie had known since her arrival in the square. Ronnie felt proud that her daughter possessed such a warm heart and genuinely cared about others, Danielle was all Ronnie could ever wish her daughter to be and nothing could ever tarnish the love and admiration Ronnie felt for her baby girl.

"I need to phone her..." Danielle trailed off, already approaching the stairs leading out of R&R.

Ronnie was struck by a pang of fear that her daughter was leaving her, even if just for a few minutes, but nodded in response when Danielle paused slightly, seemingly having just remembered that she was with Ronnie. "Ok, I'll wait here..." Ronnie trailed off as she took a few steps back towards the bar and slowly perched herself on a stool, knowing she was yet again powerless to react, her eyes remained fixed on Danielle until she was out of sight.

The breeze whipped around Danielle as she left the club entrance, but remained close to the door, unwilling to allow herself to be seen by anymore gossiping locals. She quickly remembered her purpose and scrolled down her phone to find Stacey's number. After reassuring an extremely panicked and high pitched Stacey that she had only left to find Ronnie and that she would be back soon, Danielle leant against R&R's wall. It was still comforting to speak to Stacey and to know that someone really cared about her. Ronnie might also genuinely care about her but Danielle was not yet ready to invest all of her faith and trust in her new mum. The deep breaths of air helped in calming her but also meant that with each one she was getting closer to having to make a decision; _should I stay or should I go?_

**Hope you have enjoyed this chapter :D Please continue to let me know your thoughts, opinions and ideas for this story. I really appreciate the reviews, especially as I am useless at giving them, I do love the other fanfics on here though!!! I will try to do the next chapter soon, I've already started it ;)**


	35. Chapter 35

It was a relief for Danielle to be out in the fresh air rather than in the club, the gentle wind seemed to whisk away the thoughts clouding her judgement. She had new found clarity over her own mind, which would no doubt disintegrate when once again faced with Ronnie...but this was irrelevant, her mind was made up.

Ronnie sat patiently at the bar, it seemed funny that she had spent so much time sat waiting for Danielle on a bar stool, both now and the previous night. It was ironic when compared with the amount of time she had spent drowning her sorrows, using alcohol to numb the pain of loss of her baby. The pain, though eased, was still present, the years she had lost could never come back and she feared her current relationship with Danielle may be all she would ever have, but still it was worth the risk. The fear of losing her baby again was still worth every second she could spend with her daughter, even the bad moments, even if Danielle wanted to scream and shout at her, it was still better than nothing. For as long as there was hope, Ronnie would never give up, she would spend the rest of her life begging Danielle for a chance if that was what it would take to be with her baby. Ronnie knew these were selfish thoughts, it all focused on what she wanted, on the dream she had craved for 20 years, but in truth she still wasn't fully committed. No matter how much she wanted to be with her baby, Danielle's happiness would always come first, she had handed her baby over believing it was for the best, not for her, but for her baby. Archie had brained washed her into believing this and she had regretted it ever since, but now she would do it again. Now her baby was all grown up, she was Danielle, and if giving her up again would make Danielle happy, Ronnie knew she had to do it, for her baby.

Only a few minutes had passed since Danielle had left the club, but the tension Ronnie felt increased with every second. It scared Ronnie to have Danielle out of her sight, to think that the one person she had longed for was now so close and yet still unreachable. Though desperate for Danielle to come back, Ronnie still feared the moment when they would have to talk; she had no idea what to say to improve the situation, but hopefully instinct would kick in when the time called for it. As the time passed, Ronnie became more and more anxious that Danielle was not coming back, that she had lost her little girl all over again, but still she remained glued to her seat, determined not to push Danielle away by smothering her. A quick glance at the clock told Ronnie that she had only been waiting for less than 3 minutes; it felt like at least 10. This was comforting and forced her to relax slightly, Danielle was probably still on the phone talking to Stacey if it had only been such a short time since she had left.

After several more minutes of constantly glancing at the clock the reasonably calm woman sat at the bar had been transformed into a nervous wreck, her foot tapping vigorously on the floor as she gnawed her way through a fingernail. Ronnie hated being made a fool of, and waiting in an empty club for someone that may never come would definitely classify, but this was something she no longer cared about, this was her little girl and she didn't care how many people would be at this very moment judging and possibly mocking her. Nothing but Danielle mattered and so Ronnie would wait until all hope was lost.

As Danielle stood propped against the wall of R&R she knew it was time to make a move. She hadn't wanted to be bothered by anyone, but at the same time felt lonely and prayed for someone to come and save her, tell her what she should do and promise her that everything would be ok. Danielle thought she was relieved that Ronnie had respected her wishes and left her to it, but on the other hand, the fear that Ronnie didn't care enough to come after her, or that she had lost interest, was a paralysing thought. It was time to put this aside, to leave her fears behind and follow her instinct, because in all truth, Ronnie couldn't do the right thing regardless of how hard she tried. Danielle knew that her mind was only open to finding fault with Ronnie, it was dramatic change from the old Danielle, but now the resentment tainted everything. Danielle's perception of her mother had gone from rose tinted to blackened, and only time could heal this outlook.

**Hi everyone, I hope you've enjoyed this chapter, I wasn't too sure about it and I know it's a bit short but its more of a filler chapter to built the tension. I also thought I'd keep you in suspense as to what Danielle's next move will be ;D Please keep reviewing, it is greatly appreciated!!!**


	36. Chapter 36

**This chapter is a bit longer than usual, hope you enjoy!!! :D**

Danielle took a deep breath as she pushed the door open, preparing herself for what was to come. As the club came into view Danielle couldn't resist the smile that spread across her face as Ronnie jumped up from her chair, clearly over eager to see her daughter. It had been a heart warming moment to see her mum's face light up with one glance at her daughter; that was Danielle's dream summed up in one simple gesture, to have her real mum to genuinely love her. But still it wasn't perfect, and despite Ronnie doing everything right, Danielle could still feel herself being held back.

Ronnie wanted to allow her love to flow over Danielle, but restraint seemed to be the key at the moment, though it appeared they'd had a breakthrough when Danielle had not only returned but she had also smiled. Ronnie could see how beautiful her baby had become and she never wanted that image to fade.

After a silent moment shared between the pair, Ronnie decided to make the next move by expressing her concern which would hopefully convey her love along with it, "Is everything ok?"

Danielle frowned slightly having temporarily forgotten the other situations, which now seemed to be revolving around herself and Ronnie, "What? Oh yeah, Stacey...its fine."

"Good" Ronnie offered a smile with her reply, unsure of what to do or say next she remained silent waiting to see if Danielle would give away any clues as to what she was thinking or feeling. Danielle abruptly broke their eye contact and shifted uncomfortably whilst looking down at her fidgeting hands which were lightly clasped together. She had felt quite relaxed with Ronnie for a few seconds, but had quickly become conscious of the situation as the past events came flooding back all at once.

Within moments it felt as though Danielle had reverted back to her usual self in Ronnie presence, she felt shy and intimidated by her mother. This clearly showed in her appearance as Ronnie immediately noticed the subtle change in her daughters attitude, Ronnie almost felt ashamed that she could make her own daughter feel this way, but it was more guilt and regret that she felt above all. Ronnie's behaviour not only towards Danielle, but also as a person in general had caused her to portray this image and for Danielle to feel this way. In an attempt to make herself less intimidating and to put Danielle at ease, Ronnie sunk back down onto her stool. Danielle's eyes flicked up as she noticed the movement, but very little changed in her expression.

Ronnie sighed in sadness that she couldn't make her daughter happy. It seemed that with every step forward there was step back, if only they could move forward, no matter how slowly this would be, it would be worth it, but Ronnie had begun to doubt her ability to be the mother Danielle deserved. She didn't yet know if Danielle even wanted her as a mother, maybe some answers was all Danielle had been looking for and not a relationship at all. Ronnie had so far had no opportunity to even ask this most simple of questions, though she knew the majority or questions would be aimed at her and she needed to prepare herself to answer anything her daughter needed to know.

"Would you like to sit down?" Ronnie asked warily, almost not finishing the question in fear of a bad reaction from Danielle. She indicated to the stool at her side, though it was a good distance away, something Ronnie prayed would aid her in convincing Danielle; she didn't want to make her daughter feel trapped, but at the same time didn't know how to start with the atmosphere feeling so awkward between them.

Danielle glanced at the stool, but didn't move. The requested processed in her mind for a moment before she began to consider her options; this was still Ronnie's territory and it felt as though control was gradually slipping away from her. Danielle once again glared at the stool before cautiously approaching it, she reasoned that she would still be aimed at the door and was not trapped as she could see and reach her escape if necessary. Turning back now was not really an option as she had come this far and it would be cowardly to run away, and, though she tried to deny it, Danielle was curious as to what Ronnie would have to say, how she would behave; every little detail about her mother still fascinated Danielle, after wanting this for so long she couldn't simply ignore her heart's true desire.

Ronnie breathed a sigh of relief as Danielle sat herself on the stool, granted she was perched on the very edge and clearly uncomfortable with the situation, but at least she was still here. Ronnie tilted her head to one side and gazed both lovingly and curiously at her daughter. After a few moments Danielle looked up expectantly, waiting for something other than being watched. This prompted Ronnie into action, she decided the best approach would be to start softly and be as honest as possible, though this was easier said than done. "I'm...I don't really know how to do this...I don't know how to be, how you want me to be , what you want me to be..." Ronnie took a deep breath, she knew this was probably making no sense whatsoever, it sounded ridiculous in her own head with words not even making sentences after she had said them, let alone sense. She felt frustration with herself; this was the most important thing she had ever had to say and it was coming out wrong, she dreaded to think of how Danielle was perceiving her rambles.

Ronnie continued, but tried to be clearer in her meaning, "I know what I want, what I want to be to you, but it's you that matters and...I don't know, I don't know what you want from me...I don't know how to be a mum, I know you might not even want that..." Ronnie quickly back tracked, fearing that she had said the wrong thing and given Danielle the impression that she would push her in a direction she was not comfortable with. "I just...I won't force anything onto you, everything is down to you, it can all be at your pace" Ronnie paused, not sure what more she could say to ease the tension, Danielle wore a reasonably blank expression with her eyes lingering on the floor beneath Ronnie's stool, though she was obviously taking it all in and thinking it through.

Once again, Ronnie deeply breathed in the surrounding air and aimed for a response, any indication from Danielle as to how she was suppose to handle the situation, "Danielle, I really want to be everything you want and need, I just...What do you want?" Eventually Ronnie decided to ask a direct question, hoping this would trigger a response, good or bad, she couldn't keep rambling on like this all day, it was getting them nowhere.

Danielle sighed, her arms lightly wrapped around herself, as she attempted to explain her own thoughts, "I just want you to be who you are..." Tears threatened her eyes as Danielle allowed her emotions to pull her into the conversation, "You change so much and I realised I don't even know you, not really, I tried to get to know you but...that's what I want Ronnie, the real you."

"This is the real me, Danielle I promise I won't change again, this is it, now I've got you back I won't be like that anymore" Ronnie implored her words and put as much conviction in her voice as she could muster against the tears she tried to hold back, which crept into her words nonetheless.

Danielle sighed, she wanted so much to believe Ronnie, but it was too soon, "How do I know that?"

**Hope you've enjoyed the update. I was going to split it into smaller chapters, but I thought I'd give you a treat as I haven't updated very often recently ;D I hope I'm portraying this well. The reviews so far have been really amazing, please, please keep them coming!!! :D**


	37. Chapter 37

**Another long chapter!!! Long for me anyway, might be the longest one yet :D Hope you're still enjoying this!!!**

Ronnie knew this was true and she couldn't think of a single reason why Danielle should believe her. After years of using her cold guard to protect herself, it was now that which stood between her and the one thing she had always wanted above all else; the reason for her protective shield to be formed in the first place. Despite Ronnie's insistence that she had changed, it was still her past behaviour that was pushing her precious baby away. There may be nothing she could do right now, but she couldn't give up, not on her little girl, not ever. "You don't, and I know that, but I can prove it to you. I'll be there whenever you need me and I'll be different now, not just with you, with everyone..."

As Ronnie's voice faded out, Danielle replayed the words in her head. Ronnie was prepared to give up the image she had built of herself, to actually lose the ice queen façade. Danielle relaxed back into her seat slightly and forced herself to look at Ronnie, properly, the sight she was met with was so much softer than the image she held in her mind. She had almost forgot the plain appearance Ronnie had today with the loosely tied back hair, lack of makeup and what gave Danielle the impression was one of Roxy's hoodies, it didn't look like the Ronnie Mitchell everyone knew. But not only that, there was also something else different about Ronnie that Danielle had trouble placing; she looked completely open, her eyes were soft and inviting, but there was a spark within them that Danielle had never seen before. For a second Danielle wondered if she could really be the reason for this spark, if she was the missing part of Ronnie. Either way Danielle didn't really care, because now Ronnie was still beautiful and confident, everything Danielle had admired, but she was also human, someone Danielle dared to imagine as her mum, no longer the ice queen, now simply her mum. Danielle studied Ronnie's eyes trying to read her mum, and for the first time it felt like she could, there was nothing being held back, no shield, she was no longer being kept at a distance from Ronnie's emotions. Maybe they did have hope.

Ronnie felt her heart skip a beat as Danielle's eyes met with her own. She could sense her daughter's eyes scanning every part of her appearance and now they were searching for answers, answers words could not give. It was now Ronnie's turn to remain silent, she wanted to say more, but knew she had already rambled on far too much and needed to give Danielle the chance to talk. She knew the pair of them approached things in different ways; Ronnie would keep bulldozing her way through things until stopped, whereas Danielle was much more cautious and usually thought things through before acting. But now Ronnie knew she had to stop herself, she had to be patient and wait for Danielle to make a move.

Danielle had been so lost in Ronnie, that she had only just noticed that Ronnie was staring straight back at her. Nerves suddenly took over as Danielle's eyes darted away from Ronnie's; she had never been very good at holding eye contact for very long. Remembering the last thing said, Danielle realised she needed to give some sort of reply, "Ok" the word barely registered as a whisper, Danielle quickly cleared her throat and continued as Ronnie gave a slightly puzzled look, having also forgotten what they were talking about. "Ok, maybe you've changed" Danielle's voice was still only a whisper, but was at least clear this time.

The pair sat in silence for a few seconds as Danielle tried to decide what to say next, it was much easier when Ronnie was doing the talking and Danielle didn't really know what to say. She had waited so long for this and now the time had come and Danielle wasn't prepared, she didn't know what she wanted and still felt a little intimidated around Ronnie, which wasn't helping the situation.

"I don't know how to be with you now either, I spent so long keeping my secret from you...and now you know; now everyone one knows and it's all going to change..." Danielle had soon begun to unwittingly share her worries with Ronnie, without even knowing it she was now spilling it all out to the one person that mattered, the one person who could help. "I had friends and now no one will treat me the same anymore, they're all going to think I'm mad because of what I did at the wedding." Danielle's voice began to rise as she continued, tears filled her eyes; the despair at how she had behaved felt overwhelming. Danielle may have skated around the direct mentioning of her and Ronnie, but these other issues needed solving just as urgently.

Ronnie could tell Danielle was getting herself wound up over these numerous problems and she knew that until it was sorted out, the two of them couldn't start to build a relationship. Ronnie decided she should intervene with her daughters frustrated rant; she desperately wanted to do something good for her daughter to combat the increasing feeling of uselessness. "I could help you?"

"How?" the meek reply was genuine, Danielle couldn't think how Ronnie could fix this.

Ronnie was relieved not to have been completely dismissed and was now desperate to justify herself, "Well, I can, do you want me to try to explain what happened to the wedding guests?"

Danielle no longer seemed to be in conversation with Ronnie, she needed to get her thoughts and intensions all out in the open, containing her fear had now become suffocating. "It wasn't going to matter, I thought you already knew, I was just going to...I don't know what I was doing, I just wanted you to admit it, to accept me, but then I was going to leave..." Danielle paused, her eyes clashing with Ronnie's, finally engaging, and finally unleashing the pain. "So none of it would matter because I wouldn't be here anymore, it didn't matter what people thought of me because I wouldn't see them again..."

As Danielle's words trailed to a stop, Ronnie could see by her expression that Danielle was still considering leaving and this scared Ronnie more than she imagined it ever could. She had spent nearly 20 years with no idea where her daughter was, if she was ok, there was no way she had the strength to go through that again. "We can fix this, I'll make it better, explain everything. Please, you don't have to leave." Ronnie had tried to keep calm as she implored her words, but tears fell uncontrollably by the end of her plea.

Danielle wanted to believe her mum could make it all go away, but it was time to accept reality, she had been living in a fairytale world for most of her life with regards to what she and Ronnie could have, but it was time to face facts. "How can it be better though? Who's going to believe me, they'll still think I'm messed up..."

Ronnie couldn't bear to hear anymore, she could feel her daughter slipping further away and didn't want the situation to get any worse than it already had. "I know I already told Ian that you're my daughter," Ronnie still took great pride in finally being able to say this, and she could have sworn that she saw a faint smile flash across Danielle's lips upon hearing those words, "but I could try to explain things in the Vic so people will understand, they won't blame you for anything, I can tell them how I've behaved, and my dad" Ronnie was desperate now, she needed to help her baby, to fix the problems she had caused, and she would do anything to make that happen.

Danielle sat staring with unfocused eyes at her trembling hands, it broke her heart to watch Ronnie so distressed, but she couldn't help her fears and feelings. Danielle slowly shook her head and attempted to hold back the tears, "I can't deal with this." The whisper was so quiet it would have gone unheard if Ronnie hadn't have been listening so intently. Though she wished it could be denied, Ronnie knew that comment wasn't entirely focused on the particular conversation they were having, it was meant for her.

**Really hope this chapter has been enjoyed, thanks for all the amazing reviews!!! Tried to include more input from Danielle in this chapter, tried to take on board the comment about Danielle being too childish/quiet, or at least explain why she is behaving this way :D Please, please keep reviewing, I'm always interested in your opinions :D**


	38. Chapter 38

Many silent moments had passed between the pair, neither had the will or strength to find anymore words. Danielle was apparently lost in her own thoughts, her eyes were unfocused and glazed over as they stared aimlessly at the floor. Ronnie had refused to take her eyes off Danielle for even a second, her body aching to be closer to her baby, to hold her close and never let go. But that was a privilege she had not yet earned, something Ronnie was painfully aware of as her daughter's words played continuously in her mind, _I can't deal with this._ Ronnie's mind was almost burning out due to the intense pressure she was putting upon it to find answers, any answers that could even begin to undo the damage she had caused. But despite her best efforts, Ronnie honestly had no idea what to try, what to do, what not to do.

After a vicious debate in her head over all the possibilities Ronnie could think of, she finally decided on what she knew deep down was best for her daughter. Ronnie watched a very despondent Danielle, and knew she would have to choose her words carefully. "Danielle" Ronnie spoke softly and quietly to get her daughters attention, she didn't want to startle Danielle, but also hoped she wouldn't be heard so that she wouldn't have to go through with the plan in her mind.

Despite the gentle interruption to her thoughts, Danielle still jumped at the sound of a voice. She had been completely lost inside her own mind and had forgotten all about Ronnie's presence. As Danielle had clearly been pulled back into the present and had glanced up to acknowledge a response to her name been called, Ronnie cautiously continued, "Danielle, I need you to know that I will always be there for you, whenever you want me, I will be there. That will never change, no matter what happens between us, no matter how much you push me away..." Ronnie paused, slightly unsure of how to continue, she tilted her head in an attempt to gain a glimpse of Danielle's eyes. Ronnie's heart skipped a beat as she saw the now tear filled eyes of her daughter, though not a single one had been shed, it was still a signal, a tiny piece of insight into Danielle's feelings.

The last thing Ronnie wanted to do was upset her daughter, but these fresh tears seemed to be more happy than sad. Perhaps she had finally said something right; maybe what Danielle really needed was to feel safe and secure, not smothered, but just able to know that her mum would always be there for her, no matter what.

Ronnie hesitated, unsure of how her next suggestion would be received, but she knew she had to provide this option, she had to anything and everything possible to stop her daughter from leaving Walford, from leaving behind the life she had built in the square. Ronnie knew she had already put Danielle through far too much pain, any pain she caused her daughter was too much, but now she would do anything to right those wrongs; she would give Danielle anything she asked for, there was no limit, no price too high for her baby's happiness.

Ronnie took a deep breath and braced herself for the answer she may receive, "I'm not abandoning you or running away, I will never do that, but...would you like me to leave?" Ronnie decided to get straight to the point and pray this last resort could somehow result in some happiness for her daughter.

As soon as Ronnie began to talk about not abandoning her, Danielle had become fully focused on the conversation, but upon hearing the question her head had immediately shot up, "What? What do you mean?" There was a hint of panic in her voice, despite Ronnie's attempts at reassurance.

Ronnie jumped at Danielle's hasty reaction, she had no idea what she had expected, but once again that wasn't it. Realising she had to give a better explanation, Ronnie continued "If it would make it easier for you I could leave the square. I wouldn't go too far, so if you ever changed your mind I could get straight back to you..." Ronnie felt the need to press the point that she wasn't abandoning her baby, not again. She wasn't sure if Danielle was even worried about this, but she needed to make it perfectly clear nonetheless. "But you wouldn't have to see me every day, this is your home and I don't want you to leave it behind because of me."

"What makes you think this is my home?" Danielle couldn't quite understand it, half the time she didn't even feel like she belonged here, so why was Ronnie so convinced that this was her home and not just somewhere she worked and lived. Both were a little shocked by Danielle's abrupt outburst, which had sounded a little harsher than she intended.

"You have Stacey, a home with the Slaters, your job...and there's Roxy and Amy" a look of confusion covered Danielle's face at the last comment, they were Ronnie's family, not...well they were technically her family as well, but surely Roxy wouldn't want anything to do with her if she sent Ronnie away. This raised another, more important question for Danielle, was Ronnie really prepared to give up her family at Danielle's request? Or was this a device being used against her, an empty promise?

**Hi everyone, I've been away so haven't been able to update for a few weeks. I wasn't sure about this chapter so I hope people have enjoyed this and are still enjoying this story. Please review because I'm having trouble getting back into writing this. Also thanks to Adia Rose for kicking me into action or I probably wouldn't have even got this chapter started.**


	39. Chapter 39

Ronnie remained studying Danielle whilst waiting for a response, she had quickly begun to realise that her daughter was almost as difficult to read as she had been, that was before she had her baby back. It may have been less than 24 hours since Ronnie had found out the truth, but she was instantly committed to becoming someone her baby could be proud of. This wasn't a difficult task when it came to Danielle because her behaviour felt natural, it wasn't forced or based on fake pleasantries, but with everyone else Ronnie couldn't deny that it was difficult. After so long of being cold towards the world Ronnie was struggling to drop her guard, but she would, she had to change for her daughter, she wanted to change.

It pained Ronnie to think that Danielle had developed the same shielded trait as her mother, the one thing she prayed her baby would never inherit. Ronnie could understand Danielle's behaviour towards her, especially after the way she had been treated, but she desperately hoped that it wouldn't overflow into other areas of Danielle's life. For her daughter to become the mirror image of herself would be the worst form of punishment Ronnie could imagine.

Danielle was still set on the task of trying to uncover Ronnie's true intentions. Up until now she had managed to accept everything Ronnie had said to her, but she just couldn't quite believe that Ronnie would really go through with this and she wasn't prepared to stand for being lied to. After all, it wasn't just the Mitchells Ronnie would be leaving behind, what about the club? If Danielle had learnt anything whilst living in Walford it was that the club was Ronnie's pride and joy. Even after what had happened between Jack and Roxy, Ronnie still faced him every day so she could stay in control of RnR.

As the uncertainty grew in Danielle she decided it was time to put this so called devoted Ronnie to the test, "So you would leave, don't you think Roxy would have something to say about that?"

Ronnie was a little shocked by Danielle's sudden leap into conversation, and yes, she imagined Roxy would have a few specifically chosen words. Roxy was a stranger to the softly softly approach and wouldn't understand how Ronnie could leave, but as long as all her sister's frustration was aimed at her and not Danielle, Ronnie didn't mind. "She would understand, she'd have to...and I wouldn't go too far, Roxy and Amy could always visit me."

Danielle considered Ronnie for a moment, she sounded genuine...but there was still one more button to press, "And what about the club?" Ronnie looked a little puzzled at this, so Danielle continued, "Are you just going to leave that behind as well?"

"The club doesn't matter, Jack can run it." Ronnie's answer came instantly; she appeared slightly bemused at Danielle's question.

Ronnie's reply had left Danielle utterly bewildered, _the club doesn't matter_, the club was all Ronnie had, it was everything to her. Ronnie's voice cut into Danielle's train of thought, she had clearly begun to read the doubts in Danielle's mind which were displayed in the suspicious expression her daughter was now wearing. "I meant what I said, Danielle. Besides, the club, the flat, they are just objects, they don't even come close to what I would give for you."

Danielle paused for a moment to replay her mother's words in her mind, as much as she wanted to believe it, wanted to understand, what Ronnie was saying just didn't make sense to her. It was like she was talking to an entirely different person, not the Ronnie Mitchell she had known all these months. Even when Danielle had captured a glimpse of the softer side to Ronnie when she had had the abortion, Ronnie still abandoned her to look after the club. "I thought the club...it always seemed so important to you. You spend all your time on it, how are you just going to give that up?"

Ronnie sighed before attempting to explain a part of her life to her daughter. "I wanted the club because I wanted to prove I could do it, I wanted to show that I could be a success at something, to have something of my own..."

"So how do you expect me to believe that you would just walk away from that, just like that?" Unlike the snap in Danielle's tone which Ronnie had been expecting for a few moments now, her voice remained quizzical, laced with pure astonishment. Danielle had lost control for a moment by automatically cutting in to Ronnie's explanation, and had now revealed her motive behind all the questions she had thrown at Ronnie, that key word, _believe._

Ronnie knew how this must seem to Danielle, like she'd had a personality transplant. The truth was, this was how Ronnie had been all along, it was just the hidden side and Ronnie didn't know how she could prove to her daughter that her gesture was genuine, but she certainly couldn't hold anything back, not now. "Because I have you now, nothing else matters to me. All of this, it was a distraction from the one thing I wanted the most but could never have; now I have you."

As the seconds passed in silence, Ronnie feared she had pushed the boundary; Danielle didn't seem ready to accept lovey dovey talk, not from the former ice queen. Ronnie wanted to say something to end the silence, but her mind was literally a blank, fear that at any moment Danielle would get up and leave had wiped any other thoughts clear out of her head.

A small voice finally broke into the atmosphere, "What if you still can't have me?"Danielle spoke quietly, slowly and calmly. Ronnie felt that her daughter was almost afraid to ask the question, and why wouldn't she be? This was Ronnie Mitchell, someone who likes things to go her way.

Ronnie considered Danielle's question, she wanted her daughter more than almost anything else in the world. Almost, that was accept for, "I'll settle for knowing you're happy and healthy."

**Hi everyone, hope you've enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for the reviews I got for the last chapter, they were really useful and helped me to get this chapter done :D I hope I'm still doing the story justice, as always please review!!! The comments really help me and keep the story moving ;D I hope to get back on track with the story and more regular updates now :P**


End file.
